Wariatkowo - Malec AU
by Natalia.Winchester
Summary: Powalona historia, powalonych ludzi. AU: Magnusa po raz kolejny zdradzono. Traci chęć do projektowania mody, kochania, a wkrótce i do życia. W końcu jego przyjaciele zmuszają go do pójścia na terapie. Podobno bardzo pomogła już bratu Izzy, modelki i przyjaciółki Magnusa. A więc idzie na pierwsze spotkanie i trafia na najbardziej pojebanych ludzi na świecie. 2 Worlds will colide.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Magnus uśmiechnął się do Isabelle, gdy tylko fotograf oderwał ręce od aparatu. Dziewczyna od razu oddała uśmiech i podbiegła do nich, zeszła z tych wszystkich świateł, które ją otaczały.

\- Jak poszło?

\- Genialnie, jak zwykle.

Zaśmiała się. Mężczyzna spojrzał na zegarek. Był właśnie w środku męczącego tygodnia, nie miał praktycznie czasu dla swojej dziewczyny. Jego pierwszy pokaz mody odkąd został ogłoszony przez Vogue najbardziej obiecującym projektantem młodego pokolenia. Miał, więc urwanie głowy z projektami, swoimi sklepami i różnymi innymi sprawami.

Ale dziś obiecał sobie, że cokolwiek by się nie działo odwiedzi Camille. Jego dziewczyna, cudownie piękna modelka wróciła wczoraj w nocy z Paryża. Spędzą razem trochę czasu, zjedzą lunch itede.

Przygotowany na to mentalnie podniósł głowę i ruszył do wyjścia. Modelka szła za nim.

\- Plany na dzisiaj? – Zapytała.

\- O tak.

Przechodzili wokół wielu pięknych kobiet, które machały im wesoło i uśmiechały się wdzięcznie do niego. Odwzajemniał uśmiech, ale żadna nie miała u niego szans, choć gdyby chciał mógłby mieć jakąkolwiek. W związku miał jedną najważniejszą zasadę: „nigdy nie zdradzać". Za dużo razy ktoś robił mu to świństwo, żeby on sam miał się tego dopuścić. Ludzie może często mylili jego ekstrawaganckie ciuchy i figlarne usposobienie z lubością do romansowania. Zaś on chciał się tylko ustatkować i z jedną oddaną mu bez końca osobą, spełniać swoje marzenia. Chyba nie chce aż tak wiele, nie?

\- Camille wróciła. – Zgadła Izzy.

\- Owszem.

\- No to baw się… cudownie. – Posłała mu całusa i rozłączyli się.

O tak, dwa i pół tygodnia to jak na każdego faceta w związku dość dużo czasu bez seksu. Będą musieli to nadrobić.

* * *

W końcu dotarł pod jej elegancki blok, w ładnej okolicy. Miał klucz, więc szybko wszedł. Miał ze sobą bukiet różowych róż, pokrytych lekko brokatem. Otworzył drzwi do mieszkania.

W salonie stała walizka, otwarta, ale nierozpakowana, ubrania walały się po podłodze. Magnus zmarszczył brwi i podniósł męską koszulę. Co do…?

Wiedziony złymi przeczuciami ruszył do sypialni. Tuż przy drzwiach mógł słyszeć cisze odgłosy sapania, jęki. Serce zaczęło mu jakby wolniej bić, czas wlec jakby sekunda trwała godzinę. Czując, że z każdą kolejną jego odczucia, emocje zamieniają się w zimny, kalkujący chłód, Magnus pchnął drzwi. Uchyliły się, a on, nie czując już nic, wszedł do środka i spojrzał na ciekawą scenkę.

Camille, z rozłożonymi jak ladacznica nogami, brała w siebie kutasa miłego kolegi. Ze swojej perspektywy Magnus widział jego tyłek kiwający się w rytm, jej nogi i ręce związanie do zagłówka. Pomyślał, że zaraz tam na nich rzygnie. Metodycznie wyjął komórkę i zaczął ich nagrywać. Upuścił kwiaty i ruszył w ich stronę. W ekranie komórki pojawiła się wykrzywiona twarz Camille.

\- Witamy na redtube. – Powiedział.

Kobieta otworzyła oczy i krzyknęła ze zdumienia.

\- Magnus?! O Boże! Złaź ze mnie. – Zaczęła kopać faceta na sobie, który poleciał do tyłu i rąbnął gołą dupą o kwiatki.

Magnus z grymasem na twarzy schował komórkę do kieszeni.

\- Kochanie, to…

\- Daruj sobie. Ty suko! Z nami koniec. Możesz się też pożegnać z karierą w tym kraju.

Kochanek oglądał to z kurewsko wielkim zdumieniem, cofając się w kąt. Camille zaczęła wrzeszczeć, ale Magnus nie słuchał. Wybiegł stamtąd, tamtego smrodu jak najszybciej. W korytarzu się zatoczył, czując jak wymiociny podchodzą mu do gardła. Dotarł do salonu i w chwili czystości umysłu dopadł jej walizkę i zaczął zwracać zawartość swojego żołądka na jej najlepsze ubrania. Prosto z, kurwa ją mać, pierdolonego Paryża.

\- Jebać cię, puszczalska kurwo. – Wymamrotał, ocierając usta jej sukienką.

Czując się odrobinę lepiej dopadł do drzwi i wybiegł na ulicę. Jak najdalej od tego ohydztwa.

2.

Magnus wpatrywał się w puste kartki na jego panelu projektowym. Już od paru godzin. Chyba. Stracił rachubę czasu.

Podniósł butelkę wódki do ust i wypił pozostałość. Rzucił już pustą o ścianę, a dźwięk tłuczonego szkła zabrzmiało w jego uszach jak muzyka. Pijackim krokiem wyszedł z pokoju projektowego i przeszedł do salonu, rzucił się na kanapę. Kręciło mu się w głowie po wypiciu całego alkoholu z barku, już dwa razy rzygał, a potem jadł frytki. Smakowały jak karton.

Nagle zadźwięczała komórka. Wyjął ją z kieszeni. Catarina. Boże…

Ją też rzucił o ścianę i poszedł w kimę.

Obudziło go szarpanie za ramiona.

\- …gnus. Magnus, Jezusie, jak ty śmierdzisz… - Jęknął ktoś odsuwając się od niego.

\- To po chuj mnie wąchasz. – Mruknął rozespany i zachichotał. Ciągle pijany.

\- To nie był mój świadomy wybór, śmierdzisz na kilometr.

Śniada karnacja, platynowe włosy. Catarina. Dżizas…

\- Idź se stąd.

\- Magnus, przestań być dziecinnym. Wiesz, że jutro, a właściwie to za 18 godzin masz pokaz mody?!

\- W dupie to mam. Idź sobie, pomęcz kogoś innego. Ragnora na przykład.

Cat patrzyła na niego jakby widziała go po raz pierwszy w życiu.

\- Co… co ty powiedziałeś?! – Wydukała zdumiona. – Hallo, twoje marzenia się spełniają! Pokaz mody?!

\- Walić modę i te wszystkie wypindrzone suki, które chcą tylko kasę i sławę.

Mrugając ze zdziwienia Cat odsunęła się od niego. Pokręciła głową.

\- Ostrzegaliśmy cię co do Camille…

\- Nie wypowiadaj imienia tej kurwy!

-… Ona nie była dla ciebie. Nie pierwszy raz zostałeś rzucony. Podniesiesz się jak zawsze…

\- Nie zostałem rzucony! – Warknął podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. – Ta dziwka zdradzała mnie na moich oczach, pewnie od samego początku miała mnie za ciotę. Pieprzonego rogacza. – Kopnął stolik do kawy, aż ten się wywrócił razem z resztkami po chińskim żarciu.

Catarina spojrzała na ten bałagan z obrzydzeniem.

\- Nie przesadzasz troszkę? – Zapytała.

No nie, tego było za wiele. Za…

Nagle Magnus poczuł jak gniew go opuszcza. Jak powietrza z przebitego balonu. Pozostała tylko obojętność. Spojrzał na Cat jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy w życiu.

\- Wyjdź.

\- Magnus…

Wstał i pchnął ją aż się wywróciła. Nawet się nie zdziwił swoją brutalnością. W oczach przyjaciółki pojawił się strach.

\- Wyjdziesz czy mam cię stąd wykopać?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź poszedł do sypialni i trzasnął drzwiami na cały loft.

* * *

W głowie mu się kręciło, gdy szedł przez głośną salę pełną przebierających się modelek. Wokół nich uwijały się makijażystki, fryzjerki i asystentki. Magnus spóźnił się na swój pokaz o dobre pół godziny.

\- Magnus! Jesteś nareszcie! – Izzy podbiegła do niego i od razy cofnęła z odrazą. - Boże, śmierdzisz alkoholem, Mags!

\- No.

\- I w co ty jesteś ubrany. Idziesz na pogrzeb? Gdzie twoja kreacja?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na czarny garnitur.

\- Przyszedłem pogrzebać moją karierę.

Izzy zaśmiała się jakby usłyszała żart.

\- Co ty, depresje masz?

Depresje? Dobre słowo, takie… depresyjne. Dobrze oddające jego chęć zwinięcia się w kulkę na podłodze i zniknięcia z tego padołu łez.

Spojrzał na nią obojętnie, a ta zaniepokoiła się tym co zobaczyła w jego oczach.

\- Chyba jednak nie powinieneś przychodzić.

Złapała go za łokieć i skierowała z powrotem do wyjścia. Zachwiał się i dał się ciągnąć. Jednak przed drzwiami zatrzymał go jakiś mężczyzna.

\- Magnus Bane, jestem Tomas Kingsday. Wyśmienity pokaz. Mogę zadać o niego parę pytań?

\- Jasne. – Zatrzymał się mimo sprzeciwu Izzy, która ciągnęła go za ramię.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł. – Warknęła na niego.

Magnus tylko wykrzywił twarz w grymasie, który od biedy uszedłby za uśmiech i przekrzywił głowę.

\- To wynik mojej ciężkiej pracy, paru butelek wiskacza i myślenia, że spełnia się marzenia.

Tomas zmarszczył brwi jakby nie zrozumiał żartu, ale już i tak zapisywał szybko jego słowa z uśmiechem.

\- W sekrecie powiem, że mój ubiór to część nowej kolekcji.

\- Oooo – mruknął dziennikarz.

\- Nazwę ją „depresja i groteska"! – Powiedział i wybuchł opętańczym śmiechem.

To było chyba dla biednej Izzy za dużo bo pociągnęła go mocno i powędrowała z nim za drzwi.


	2. Chapter 2

3.

Catarina, Ragnor i Izzy stali przed drzwiami apartamentu Magnusa. (Brzmi jak początek kiepskiego żartu XD)

Od dwóch tygodni oglądali jak ich przyjaciel, ten wesoły, zalotny mężczyzna w ekstrawaganckich ubraniach się stacza. Najpierw stracił zapał do projektowania, choć jego pierwszy poważny pokaz był wielkim sukcesem i wszyscy w świecie mody nie mogli przestać plotkować o tajemniczym projekcie, który ponoć miał się nazywać „depresja i groteska". Parę dni po tym pokazie przestał wychodzić z domu, zaczął bez przerwy pić. Jadł Fast-foody, nie dbał o nic, nie odbierał telefonów. Od dwóch tygodni się nie pomalował, a wkładał tylko normalne ubrania.

Jego przyjaciele dostawali zawału jak tylko udało im się do niego dobić. W końcu się zwołali i wszystko obgadali. Nie mogą mu pozwolić by zmarnował sobie życie. Tą depresje trzeba wyleczyć…

A teraz stali i dobijali się do jego drzwi. W końcu otworzyły się.

\- Czego? – Warknął mężczyzna.

Z mieszkania wydostały się śmierdzące wyziewy najpewniej trującego gazu.

\- Jezusie i wszyscy święci! Cuchnie tu jak w melinie żuli. – Rozkaszlał się Ragnor.

Magnus uśmiechnął się zimno.

\- Dziękuje. A teraz, wybaczcie, ale nie chce mi się z wami rozmawiać. Wypieprzajcie do swoich szczęśliwych domków!

Ragnor zacisnął zęby, wziął go za fraki i zaciągnął do środka, a dziewczyny ruszyły za nim. Magnus wyrywał się, ale był na to za pijany. Runął pchnięty na kanapę. Catarina ruszyła do okien, odsunęła zasłony i otworzyła je na roścież. Do środka wleciało świeże powietrze.

Izzy wzięła z kuchni zmiotkę i zaczęła zmiatać kartony z podłogi do worka na śmieci, mamrocząc pod nosem, że nie jest cholerną sprzątaczką tylko modelką. Mężczyzna przyglądał im się.

\- Kibel też by się przydało wyczyścić. – Odparł obojętnie.

\- Magnus do jasnej Anielki! – Wykrzyknęła wściekle Izzy, zawiązując worek na śmieci. – Mam dość twojej obsranej deprechy czaisz!

\- To wyjdź. – Odpowiedział projektant wzruszając ramionami.

\- Nie. – Przywołała dłonią Catarinę. – Jesteśmy tu by powiedzieć, że idziesz na terapie.

Odpowiedział jej obojętny wzrok.

\- Co? Nic zabawnego nie masz do powiedzenia?

\- Pierdol się. – Powiedział spokojnie.

Ragnor już podchodził, ale Cat go zatrzymała.

\- Koniec taryfy ulgowej. Albo pójdziesz po dobroci, albo będziemy cię codziennie nachodzić, przeszkadzać ci, a jak będzie trzeba to nakłamiemy i wpiszemy cię na odwyk. Jak to nie poskutkuje wpakujemy cię do psychiatryka, a tam nafaszerują cię antydepresantami. To jak? – Zapytała lekarka.

\- A co was obchodzi co ze mną będzie? – Zapytał podnosząc brew.

Przyjaciele zrobili minę jakby nie wierzyli w swój słuch. Cat pokręciła głową ponura, Ragnor spojrzał na niego jak na robaka, a Izzy popatrzyła na niego łagodnie jak na dziecko z downem.

\- Słuchaj. Mój brat też miał problemy, ale poszedł na tą terapie i teraz czuje się niebo lepiej. On jest bardzo miły, zajmie się tobą i na pewno szybko się odnajdziesz w nowej sytuacji, poprzebywasz z ludźmi o podobnych problemach. Naprawdę chcesz by ta suka Cam, zepsuła ci życie?

Magnus zacisnął wargi. Od gróźb Cat wiedział, że przegrał.

\- Mogę pochodzić.

Izzy uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Super! Zadzwonię do brata, żeby cię tam dobrze traktowali i w ogóle. Będzie wspaniale zobaczysz!

4.

W pokoju zabrzmiały pierwsze nuty „It's raining man". Chłopak odstawił sztangę i sięgnął po komórkę.

'Tak, siostrzyczko?'

'Część, kochanie mam sprawę.'

'…'

'Mój szef ma pewne problemy, więc poradziłam mu tą twoją grupę wsparcia. Mam nadzieję, że się nim zajmiesz… Jest naprawdę miły, ale się pogubił. Depresja go dopadła i w ogóle…'

'Dobrze, spoko, luz. Nie musisz mi opowiadać. Róbta, co chceta, to nie tak, że to jakiś mój prywatny klub tylko dla VIP-ów. Wystarczy się umówić z naszym terapeutą.'

'Tak, wiem, miałam ten numer, który mi dałeś.'

'Okej.'

'Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć to…'

'Izzy, proszę, ja naprawdę nie chcę się niczego o nim od ciebie dowiadywać. Powie nam na zajęciach. Jeśli przyjdzie. Ma depresje, tak?'

'Mhm. Jego zachowanie to koszmar.'

'Taa, domyślam się.'

'Dobrze… Dzięki, Alec, jesteś wielki.'

'Wiem. Kończę, bo muszę się wykąpać i spadam na trening.'

'Buziaki, braciszku'

'Pa!'


	3. Chapter 3

No i chcąc, nie chcąc, Magnus został zmuszony by iść na te idiotyczną terapie. Czy ci cholerni ludzie nie rozumieją, że on nie chce wychodzić z domu. Na ulicach było szaro, niebo wyglądało jakby miało padać, a ludzie to kurwy. Nigdy w życiu już nie zaufa kobiecie. Wredne małpy polujące na kasę.

Tak myślał gdy Izzy uwijała się przy nim, próbując zmusić go do ubrania się w jakieś idiotycznie modne ubrania, ale on nie chciał przyciągać uwagi tych wszystkich kobiet na ulicach. Niech się odwracają od niego ze wstrętem. Ubrał się w wygodne jeansy, koszule i bluzę, za nic w świecie nie miał zamiaru tego zmieniać.

W końcu dała sobie spokój i wypchnęła go z domu, sama idąc do swojego kochanego chłopaka, który NIGDY BY JEJ NIE ZDRADZIŁ! Szczęśliwa menda. Magnus nienawidził zakochanych par. Bardzo.

Blok pasował do jego nastroju. Zrezygnowany wszedł do środka i wkrótce znalazł się przed drzwiami jego pokoju końcowego, które otworzyły się nagle, prawie rozbijając mu nos.

\- Ojej! Tak cię przepraszam! – Zawołała ładna dziewczyna. Miała fioletowe włosy, zwykłe ubrania i ogólnie oprócz włosów nic specjalnego.

Spojrzał na nią ponuro i wyminął ją w drzwiach.

Pokój był pusty za wyjątkiem krzeseł ustawionych w kole i stołu z rzeczami do robienia herbatki. Mężczyzna stojący przy tym stole spojrzał na niego i od razu podszedł z uśmiechem.

\- Witam, Magnus, prawda? Jestem doktor Mendelew i prowadzę tą terapię. Jak tylko Aline wróci z Alec'em.

\- Jak sobie chcesz.

Nie zbił lekarza z tropu.

\- Chcesz herbatę? Nie? No to te krzesło obok tego osiłka jest wolne.

Magnus bez słowa odszedł. Było osiem krzeseł, na jednej leżała jakaś teczka i zeszyt. Pewnie doktorka. Na krzesłach siedział ten osiłek, szczupły mężczyzna po trzydziestce i grubsza nastolatka. Śmiali się.

Jakoś nazbyt weseli byli ci „ludzie z problemami"… Nie powinni być trochę bardziej zamuleni czy coś? Był tu parę minut i już chciał wracać do domciu.

\- Puszczajcie mnie do cholery! – Dobiegł go nagle wrzask.

W drzwiach stało kilka osób, a facet, który darł mordę próbował się wydostać, odpychany przez kogoś w stronę środka. W tym zamieszaniu Magnus rozpoznał fioletowo-włosą. Mężczyzna został pchnięty dość mocno do tyłu i odsłonił czarnowłosego chłopaka.

\- Zamknij mordę, od twojego jojczenia boli mnie głowa. – Odparł chłopak niewzruszony. – Siadaj na swoje miejsce. Bo nie załatwię ci gandzi.

Mężczyzna na to ochłonął.

\- Alec! – Krzyknął doktorek próbując przyjąć karcący ton, ale uśmiechał się pod nosem.

Widocznie wszyscy widzieli już podobne sceny bo z dziwnymi uśmiechami patrzyli w stronę trójki. Mężczyzna pokazał Alecowi dwa środkowe palce, ale poszedł na swoje miejsce z dogasającą furią. Magnus mógł lepiej przypatrzyć się temu chłopakowi. Był śliczny i może gdyby projektant nie był w depresji zwróciłby na niego uwagę. Teraz miał zamiar milczeć i dotrwać do końca.

Alec i Aline usiedli na dwóch ostatnich wolnych miejscach. Mniej więcej naprzeciwko Bane'a.

\- No proszę, co za niespodzianka. Mamy następnego walniętego w grupie. – Magnus usłyszał wredny głos. Spojrzał w drwiące niebieskie oczy. – A ci co odbiło?

Bane spojrzał na niego jak na robaka.

\- Gówno cię to obchodzi. Zostałem zmuszony by tu przyjść i nie mam zamiaru dzielić się z wami moimi uczuciami. – Warknął.

Alec uśmiechnął się szeroko, Aline i parę osób zachichotało. Co to za naćpani debile, pomyślał Magnus.

\- Oh nie, zostałeś zmuszony by tu przyjść? Co za nieszczęście… - Aline udała nieszczęśliwą minę. – Jak ja wytrzymam tę godzinę z aż dwoma obrażalskimi debilami…?

\- Pierdol się, lesbo! – Warknął mężczyzna, ale tym razem tylko zaczepnym tonem.

Kobieta posłała mu całuska.

\- Dobrze, dobrze może najpierw się przedstawimy? Bo chyba wszyscy widzimy, kto doszedł. – Zakończył kłótnie Doktorek.

Osiłek ziewnął.

\- Ja zacznę. Już się poznaliśmy, gdy prawie nie rozwaliłam mu nosa drzwiami. – Uśmiechnęła się wrednie. – Nazywam się Aline Penhallow i jestem tu z powodu anoreksji. Byłam tępą debilką, która wszędzie widziała tłuszcz. Wredna lesba. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Alexander Lightwood, problemy z zaufaniem. Psychopata w tym doborowym towarzystwie. Jakbyś chciał jakiś towar to dzwoń. – Uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie i zamachał drwiąco ręką.

Dziewczyna obok oderwała rozbawiony wzrok od chłopaka.

\- Edith Cumberbatch, nimfomanka. – Odparł grubsza nastolatka posyłając mu zboczony spojrzenie. – Moi rodzice uważają, że to coś złego i mnie tu wysłali. Sorki, słodziutki, ale mam już chłopa. – Wzruszyła ramionami i zrobiła smutną minkę, jakby było jej przykro.

\- Nazywam się John Hall i jestem uzależniony od komputera. Pierdolcie się wszyscy.

\- Daniel Green, nerwica natręctw. Wiecie ile zarazków lata w powietrzu?

\- Tak! – Wrzasnęli wszyscy jakby słyszeli to trzysetny raz.

\- Jack Harness, mam problemy z gniewem. Jak się wścieknę może być nieprzyjemnie. Ale mogę też komuś obić gębę na zimno. Jakby coś wiem jak chować zwłoki, tak jakby ktoś potrzebował pomocy. – Odezwał się ostatni osiłek.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Magnusa, czekając na jego część.

No to się dziady nie doczekają.

\- Jest za dobry by z nami rozmawiać. – Odezwał się nagle Jack na co Alec i Aline zaśmiali się złośliwie.

\- Taki projektant z wyższych sfer nie będzie się spoufalał z pospólstwem. – Niebieskooki zadarł nos udając arogancje.

\- Sławny paniczyk od siedmiu boleści. – Skrzywił się John, odwracając wzrok obrzydzony.

Magnus spojrzał na nich po raz pierwszy tak naprawdę. Przez mur obojętności zaczęła przebijać się złość. Co oni mogli o nim wiedzieć? Ciężko na wszystko pracował, jak każdy! Kim oni byli by tak go traktować? Co to za pojebana grupa wsparcia? Raczej zjebania i wkurwiania!

Daniel wyjął dziwne urządzenie.

\- Mogę ci pożyczyć mój tlen jeśli nie chcesz oddychać z nami tym samym powietrzem.

Było to tak niespodziewane, że cała grupa nagle wybuchła śmiechem.

\- Dobrze, dość już tego kochani. – Zawołał doktorek łapiąc z trudem powietrze. – Może wytłumaczymy reguły naszych spotkań?

\- Które są jasne i klarowne. – Powiedział Alec poważnym głosem patrząc mu w oczy.

Do Magnusa w końcu dotarła ich niesamowita barwa. _Twoja ulubiona_ , wyszeptał mu do ucha zdradziecki głos. Chuj, że ulubiona! Ten napuszony dupek jest najgorszym sukinsynem jakiego spotkałeś.

W myślach wyzywał go jeszcze piękniejszymi wyzwiskami, gdy ten zaczął mówić dalej.

\- Mówimy to co myślimy, nie kłamiemy, wszystko szczerze do bólu. Nie będziemy się z tobą cackać bo masz w życiu trudny okres. My wszyscy go, kurwa mać, mamy. Traktujemy innych jak to czym są, więc jeśli John jest kompozjebem to go tu zaciągnę siłą sprzed kompa i mam w dupie, że mu się nie podoba. – Spojrzał na mężczyznę.

\- Wal się psycholu! – Ten mu odparł.

\- Ty też zjebie. To co, panienko? Otworzysz gębę i zaczniesz współpracować czy nadal będziesz udawała chmurę gradową?

\- Nie jestem panienką. Skoro traktujemy siebie jak to czym jesteśmy to będę cię traktował jak kawał gówna, którym jesteś!

\- Uuuu! – Alec zaśmiał się nic nie robiąc sobie z jego słów.

\- Prosto w serduszko! – Parsknął Jack.

\- Może jest kawałem chuja, ale z ciebie cipa! – Odparł John z niesmakiem.

\- Bo ty wiesz jak cipa wygląda, John! – Odparowała Edith.

\- Uuu, bolało. – Daniel skrzywił się na znak jedności z kolegą.

\- Dzięki Bogu, że nie widziałem twojej zarośniętej puszczy!

To będzie długa sesja, pomyślał Magnus robiąc facepalm.


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus odstawił flaszkę na ziemię, beknął i zachichotał. Kolejna pusta butelka powędrowała do kolekcji. Od trzech dni od feralnej grupy wsparcia nic nie robił tylko pił. Inaczej nie mógł ze sobą wytrzymać. Na trzeźwo powracały do niego te wszystkie twarze, osoby, który go zdradziły. Jego pierwsza dziewczyna, która uwiodła go na wakacjach i zostawiła w tanim pokoju hotelowym, druga, która jednak kochała kogoś innego.

Chłopak, który uważał, że Magnus nie powinien być ograniczany. Osoba, którą mężczyzna uważał za najdelikatniejszą, najsłodszą osobę, którą pozwolił sobie pokochać najmocniej. Może on nie złamie mu serca. Ale Imasu traktował go bardziej jak eksponat w muzeum, który powinno się podziwiać z daleka i uważać by go nie popsuć niż istotę ludzką, Magnus zrozumiał to po wielu przepłakanych samotnych nocach, w których tulił się do poduszki, marząc o kimś, kto by po prostu przyszedł i wziął jego serce nawet siłą. Ale życie to nie harlequin.

Camille pojawiła się, jak tylko Magnus został odkryty. Była piękna, zdecydowana i flirtowała z nim na całego. Po godzinie zainsynuował, że powinni wyjść razem. Uwiodła go swoją pewnością siebie, wdziękiem i ciętym językiem. Łechtała jego próżność. Teraz rozumiał, że chciała tylko jego ciała i sławy.

Z pijackiej drzemki obudził go telefon. Jęknął.

'Hallo?' odezwał się, najbardziej trzeźwo jak mógł.

'Magnus! Czy jesteś w domu? Wczoraj pukałam, ale nikt nie odpowiedział' w głosie Izzy brzmiała podejrzliwość.

'Jestem.'

'… I jak tam terapia?'

'Szczerze?! Koszmarna! Parę skurwieli, którzy myślą, że nie wiadomo kim są! Że mogą mnie obrażać. Wiesz, czego się tam nasłuchałem?...'

'Nie rozumiem… Mój brat mówi, że ludzie są wspaniali i wspierający…'

Magnus wybuchł śmiechem. No kurwa! Wspierający! Oni!

'Twój braciszek albo ma guza w mózgu albo pomylił grupy, bo ta na pewno nie jest wspierająca' prychnął 'Wszyscy są podli. Banda skurwieli.'

'Ale Alec…'

'Alec! To największy skurwiel z ich wszystkich. Myśli, że jest nie wiadomo kim, może mnie obrażać. Napuszony dupek! Myśli, że jest zabawny i taki cool…'

'Magnus!' Izzy była w szoku. 'Alec to najmilsza, wspierająca osoba jaką znam.'

' No to chyba znamy innych ludzi…'

'Zadzwonię do niego…'

I się rozłączyła.

* * *

'Halo?'

'Alec! Dzwoniłam do Magnusa… Co się działo na tym spotkaniu?!' Izzy wrzasnęła do telefonu zdenerwowana.

'Nie rozumiem, o czym mówisz. Spotkanie poszło wspaniale. Ten twój szef jest trochę spięty, ale wkrótce się do nas przekona.'

'Z tego co mówił, wcale na to nie wynikało! Był wściekły. Przeklinał i was wyzywał.'

Alec zaśmiał się cicho na wydechu.

'Widzisz. Mówiłem, że wszystko idzie wspaniale.'

'Co...?'

'Gdy przyszedł był całkowicie wyprany z emocji, jeszcze nie widziałem nikogo, kogo tak mało obchodziłoby życie.' Zamilkł na sekundę. 'Taki wyraz twarzy widywałem już często Izzy. Wiem co i jak. Trzeba z niego wyciągnąć emocje, zrobić wszystko by je odblokować. On schował się do środka swojej głowy, prawdopodobnie w alkohol, by zapomnieć o bólu. Trzeba to z niego wyciągnąć, ale po kolei. Gniew to najłatwiejsza emocja do wywołania. A po niej pójdą kolejne.'

'Alec, braciszku, wiesz że ci ufam. Tylko proszę, pomóż mu.' W głosie wyczuć było wielką miłość Izzy do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i smutek.

' Oczywiście, że to robię, siostro. Możesz na mnie liczyć.'


	5. Chapter 5

Gdy tylko się rozłączył, Alec odwrócił się do siedzącego przy jego stole w jadalni doktorka.

\- Przepraszam, mów dalej. - Powiedział siadając z powrotem na krześle.

\- Zgubiłem wątek. - Odpowiedział mężczyzna uczciwie, śmiejąc się lekko.

Alec pokiwał głową.

\- Wspominałeś o mentorze dla Magnusa. - Odparł.

Alec nie za bardzo wiedział po co Adam ględził przez dziesięć minut o pomocy dla nowego członka, spoglądając na niego sugestywnie, choć mógł po prostu powiedzieć, że chce mu go władować na łeb. Tak samo zresztą jak Izzy i jej przyjaciele. Boże, pomyślał, od kiedy zamieniłem się w wróżkę chrzestną? Co ja? Caritas Polska?

\- Tak. Boję się, że nie będzie chętny do przyjścia na następne spotkanie.

Alec prychnął.

\- Jasne, że nie. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni. Będzie mógł stworzyć z Johnem grupę na fejsbuczku, "zmuszani do wychodzenia z domu". Izzy mówi, że ma się leczyć, wiec jeśli co to mogę go zanieść. Wygląda na lekkiego.

Alec zamyślił się. Serio, ciekawe ile waży taki kurdupel... Jest chudy jak patyk, może z 70 kilogramów? A może jest cięższy niż wygląda? Czy jest chudy jak skóra i kości czy pod ubraniami ma mięśnie? W sumie bez różnicy i tak zdoła go podnieść.

\- Chcesz bym się nim zajął. - Powiedział spokojnie zanim Adam otworzył usta.

Mężczyzna wyglądał na winnego

\- Masz mnie. Wiem, że masz Aline i Jacka, no i tak jakby Johna... Ale uznałem, że skoro twoja siostra go przysłała to pewnie i tak będziesz miał z nim sporo wspólnego.

\- Spoko. Wiem o co ci chodzi. Dobra, niech będzie, ale wiesz...

\- Tak, tak, zero wtrącania się, przyrzekam. - Adam podniósł ręce jakby się poddawał, a na jego ustach błąkał się uśmieszek. Alec zmrużył oczy.

\- Co ci się błąka po głowie, doktorku, dziwnie patrzysz. - Mruknął podejrzliwie.

\- Nic, nic.

\- Nie chcesz, nie mów. Ale musisz już iść bo i ja wychodzę. - Odparł wstając.

\- Jasne. - Zgodził się Doktorek. Alec kręcił się po domu, zbierając różne rzeczy i w końcu wyszedł. Pomachał Adamowi, który poszedł w jedną stronę, a sam wsiadł do auta i pojechał w kierunku centrum do swojego nowego podopiecznego, który najpewniej smutał sam w domu. Ludzie w depresji są taak przewidywalni. Oczywiście wiedział od Izzy gdzie mieszka jej przyjaciel. Siostrzyczka od lat opowiadała mu o wszystkim i wszystkich. Całe szczęście miał wybiórczą pamięć...

Dojechał do wielkiego bloku, który parę lat temu przerobili na przestrzenne mieszkania dla bogaczy. Ukląkł przy drzwiach do klatki i sprawnie otworzył zamek wytrychem. Na trzecim piętrze zapukał w drzwi, mocno i wyraźnie, potem odczekał jakieś pięć minut, a gdy został olany, sam otworzył sobie drzwi i zaprosił się do środka. Gdy tylko wszedł skrzywił się przez niesamowity zaduch i no cóż, niezbyt świeże zapachy.Z długiego korytarza wszedł do salonu, gdzie wśród butelek spał sobie Magnus. Wyglądał jak sto nieszczęść. Alec skrzywił się i poszedł przedzwonić. Po pięciu minutach wybrał kolejny numer, tym razem pizzerii. Usiadł w fotelu, uprzednio zwalając z niego jakieś pudełko z jedzeniem i zaczął przeglądać internety na komórce.

W końcu przyjechało to co zamówił.

\- Ekspresowe sprzątanie, na zamówienie. - Odparły dwie dziewczyny w drzwiach. - Jakie środki czystości?

\- Nie, tylko worki na śmiecie i trochę czegoś do łazienki. I może jeszcze odświeżacze powietrza. Od razu przepraszam za zapachy. - Uśmiechnął się miło.

Wpuścił sprzątaczki na korytarz gdzie postawiły swoje kosze i wzięły tylko potrzebne rzeczy. Alec poszedł z nimi do pokoju i otworzył okno.

\- Proszę nie zwracać uwagi na tego tu, to tylko część umeblowania. - Odparł widząc ich zniesmaczone spojrzenia. - A no i proszę robić wszystko jak najciszej.

Podczas gdy kobiety uwijały się ze sprzątaniem Alec odebrał pizzę i zaczął książkę. W końcu skończyły swoją godzinną pracę. Zapłacił im i pożegnał się z nimi w drzwiach.

Teraz wszędzie pachniało kwiatkami, wszystko było na swoim miejscu i Alec musiał przyznać, że dom Magnusa był bardzo ładny i przestronny. Oprócz salonu i łazienki, kobiety poskładały ubrania i nastawiły pranie, poskładały łóżko. No i oprócz sowitej zapłaty dostały parę niezłych alkoholi.

Alec ruszył zrobić ostatnią rzecz. Nalał wody do wiadra i wylał ją na śpiącego mężczyznę. Ten podskoczył z kanapy, ale zaraz złapał się za głowę. Spojrzał na niego i skrzywił się.

\- Dzień dobry śpiochu. Capisz jak bezdomny. - Powiedział Alec promiennie.

\- Co... co ty tu kurwa robisz?! - Zaczął wrzeszczeć Magnus, ale szybko ściszył głos i skrzywił się.

\- Ojojoj, głowa boli? Może chcesz pizzę? - Podsunął mu karton pod nos.

Magnus złapał się za usta i biegiem popędził do wysprzątanej łazienki, zaczął wymiotować alkoholem do toalety. Alec poszedł do kuchni i wyrzucił karton, który spełnił już swoje zadanie. Wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę Alka-Seltzer i rozpuścił jedną kapsułkę w wodzie. Poczekał aż Magnus wyjdzie z łazienki. W końcu, blady, kiwający się ze zmęczenia, wyszedł i spojrzał na Aleca jakby chciał go zabić. I pewnie chciał, ale nie zawsze chcieć to móc, szczególnie na kacu.

\- Proszę. - Podał mu zawiesinę. - Spokojnie, to na kaca.

Po wielu sekundach wściekłość przegrała z kacem i Magnus, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy, wypił to co było w szklance. Alec wziął od niego opróżnioną szklankę i położył w zlewie. Magnus usiadł ciężko na fotelu, patrząc ponuro na mokrą kanapę, która stała tam od roku i była droga, a teraz zapewne będzie się suszyć z dwa dni.

\- Co tu robisz? - Warknął na czarnowłosego.

\- Odwiedzam mojego podopiecznego. Czytaj: siebie.

\- Co?

Alec westchnął.

\- Mam ci pomagać w uporaniu się z twoimi problemami. - Powiedział monotonnie. - Jestem twoim mentorem, możesz na mnie liczyć w każdej sprawie, bla bla bla... W skrócie: jesteś na mnie skazany.

Magnus prychnął.

\- Nie ma mowy. - Odparł.

Na tak chłodne odrzucenie Alec uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- A jednak. Witaj w grupie bogów. Mam oprócz ciebie jeszcze Jacka, Aline i Johna, spotykamy się jutro u ciebie.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. Czy aby dobrze usłyszał?

\- Co... że kurwa jak? U mnie? A to ciekawe...

\- Ano, jeszcze ciekawsze jest to, że robimy dziś piżama party.

Magnus spojrzał na znienawidzonego mężczyznę jakby był niedorozwinięty.

\- Co? - Zapytał niezbyt mądrze.

\- To. Na HBO leci Sherlock Holmes o 20. - Odpowiedział jakby to zdanie było odpowiedzią na wszystkie problemy świata.

\- Nie ma mowy żebym przebywał z tobą dłużej niż muszę.

Alec zamyślił się.

\- To podchwytliwe zdanie, biorąc pod uwagę, że potrzebujesz niańki.

\- To zdanie nie ma sensu. - Odparł Magnus wkurzony. - Nie potrzebuję nikogo.

\- Jaaaasne, w końcu samemu nieźle ci szło upijanie się i użalanie nad sobą, a przecież o to w życiu chodzi.

\- Spierdalaj.

Alec uśmiechnął się szeroko. Magnus odwrócił wzrok czując dziwne ciepło. To tylko alkohol...

\- Awwww, jak możesz tak odrzucać naszą przyjaźń. - Alec udał, że ściera wyimaginowaną łzę. - Ty podły żulu.

Magnus spojrzał na niego zdegustowany, ale nic nie powiedział. Alec nie zakłócając ciszy usiadł na fotelu i zaczął czytać książkę. Bane miał wielką ochotę po dziecinnemu zabrać mu swoją książkę i zrobić minę naburmuszonego oseska który nielubi dzielić się swoimi rzeczami z innymi dziećmi, ale zdecydował się tego nie robić. Nie miał już siły się kłócić, wciąż chciało mu się spać, było mu niedobrze, bolała go głowa, mięśnie. Zamknął oczy i nie wiedzieć kiedy zasnął.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Hej. Pobudka. - Powiedział Alec słodko do śpiącego na łóżku mężczyzny.

Magnus zasłonił twarz ramionami i jęknął. Znowu go budzą... dobrze że tym razem nie wiadrem zimnej wody. Przekręcił się na łóżku.. zaraz, zaraz, na jakim łóżku?! Przecież zasnął na fotelu. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na chłopaka, ten patrzył na niego jak na kogoś średnio interesującego, w ręku trzymał ten niesamowity napój bogów, który leczy kaca. Magnus usiadł nie do końca jeszcze rozbudzony i wyżłopał podany napój. Czuł się o niebo lepiej.

\- Boże... która godzina?

\- Za dwadzieścia dwudziesta. Idź się umyj, za półgodziny przychodzą Izzy i Catarina... Chyba tak miała na imię ta twoja przyjaciółka? W każdym razie spróbuj wyglądać reprezentatywne.

Magnus zacisnął zęby. Nie miał ochoty na durne posiadówki z przyjaciółmi (i wrogiem).

\- Jakim prawem się tu włamujesz, a teraz jeszcze sprowadzasz do mojego domu jakiś ludzi?

\- To nie jacyś ludzie tylko twoi przyjaciele, którzy się o ciebie zamartwiają. Pokaż im, że jakoś dajesz sobie radę. Choć tak im się odwdzięcz. - Powiedział Alec, nie zwracając uwagi na ostry ton mężczyzny, w jego oczach było coś dziwnego, smutnego. - Może myślisz, że tylko ty jesteś tu pokrzywdzony, ale oni też cierpią. Nie bądź egoistą.

Alec spoglądał na niego tak dziwnie,że aż chciał się skurczyć i schować w mysiej dziurze. Jednak chłopak wstał i wyszedł bez słowa, zanim zdążył to zrobić. Magnus poczuł się głupio. Wolał gdy Alec z niego drwił i patrzał jak na robaka, zamiast tego spokojnego głosu i smutnego spojrzenia. Zadrżał na samo wspomnienie. Westchnął i w końcu ruszył by się umyć.

A potrzebował tego. Bardzo. To niesamowite jak bardzo możesz się pobrudzić po prostu pijąc w domu alkohol... Po dziesięciu minutach pod prysznicem poczuł się niesamowicie. Jak nowo narodzony. Detoksykacja organizmu szła pełną parą i Magnus był tak trzeźwy i rozbudzony jak jeszcze nigdy w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni. Ubrał się, ciągle w zwykłe ciuchy, ale świeże, prosto z pralki. Nie miał pojęcia co Alec robił w jego domu w czasie kiedy on spał, ale wszystkie dostępne pokoje były wysprzątane, nawet to pranie zrobione. Czy on pracuje jako kura domowa, czy coś? Byłby niezłą żonką.

A gdy zaszedł do kuchni zobaczył intruza, który coś gotował, co było niezbyt zaskakujące przez cudowny zapach rozchodzący się po całym domu. Magnus, żyjący od wielu dni na chińszczyźnie, pizzy i zupkach instant, ale i tak najczęściej na samym alkoholu, poczuł się niesamowicie wręcz głodny. Korzystając z tego, że chłopak stał tyłem Bane oparł się o futrynę i przyglądnął mu się.

Pomyślał, że gdyby ktoś przyglądał im się z daleka, pomyślałby pewnie, że są zwykłą parą szykującą kolacje.

Ta jedna myśl zniszczyła cały dobry humor. Zacisnął zęby do bólu. Czy naprawdę Bóg tak go nienawidzi, że musi mu pokazywać te wszystkie rzeczy, których nigdy nie miał?!Co to za skurwysyński świat, który pcha mu wizje chwil, których tak pragnie. Nie na świecie, w którym jest ciągle zdradzany i odpychany!

\- Magnus! Długo tam stoisz? - Powiedział zaskoczony Alec, który obrócił się w czasie gdy Magnusa napadły depresyjne myśli.

Magnus spojrzał na niego mrocznie.

\- Co robisz? - Zapytał niebezpiecznie spokojnym tonem.

Alec spojrzał w jego puste oczy i jęknął w duchu. Co jest? Jeszcze parę chwil temu udało mu się przywołać emocje na tej ślicznej buzi, a nagle mężczyzna stał się zimny jak lód. Opuścił łyżkę na blat, by mieć wolne ręce jeśli Magnus postanowi mieć nagły napad złości.

\- Gotuje. Przyjdą tu za dziesięć minut, wszystko gotowe.

\- Aha.

Z niewiarygodną szybkością Magnus ruszył w stronę kuchenki, ale Alec był szybszy. Złapał go wpół zanim zdążył cokolwiek dotknąć w kuchni.

\- Puszczaj! - Wrzasnął mężczyzna wściekły, że jego nieproszony gość śmiał go dotknąć. - Póść! Póść!

Próbował się wyrwać, ale Alec miał żelazny uchwyt. Jego twarde mięśnie amortyzowały wszystkie uderzenia łokci w brzuch, a chłopak zaraz poprawił uchwyt. Przycisnął ręce niższego mężczyzny do boków, skrzyżowane w ramionach i trzymał pewnie, ale nie za mocno.

Magnus, któremu zablokował wszystkie dostępne ruchy dyszał z wściekłości, wiercąc się, nawet skacząc, ale nie mógł nic poradzić. Mógł tylko wrzeszczeć obraźliwe wulgaryzmy w stronę chłopaka.

\- Magnus, magnus... - Alec powtarzał jego imię jak mantrę, aż w końcu mężczyzna go usłyszał, przez czerwoną mgłę wściekłości. W końcu uspokoił się na tyle by zamilknąć i wsłuchać się w ten spokojny głos. - Spokojnie... Wdech i wydech.

Alec zaczął mówić i oddychać w spokojnym tempie. Niedługo potem Magnus nieświadomie zaczął go naśladować.

\- Co się stało? - Zapytał Alec, uznając, że mężczyzna jest wystarczająco spokojny.

\- Póść. - Dostał odpowiedź, tym razem z normalną złością, nie zimna, kalkulująca wściekłość.

\- Nie dopóki nie powiesz mi co się stało.

\- To będziemy tu stali całą wieczność.

Alec uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

\- Nienawidzisz mnie, co? Ale możesz mi wierzyć, wiem co czujesz.

Magnus prychnął wściekle.

\- Jasne. Wiesz jak to jest gdy każdy do którego coś czujesz cię zdradza? Chcesz ty.. tylko... - Otworzył usta, ale nie mógł wykrztusić słowa. Zaczął się trząść, ledwie opanowując szloch.

\- Rozumiem. - Powiedział Alec cicho.

Nagle Magnusa przeszedł dreszcz. W pokoju zapanowała cisza.

\- Chcesz posłuchać mojej historii? - Zapytał Alec powoli puszczając jego nadgarstki. Zrobił pół kroku w tył.

Magnus odwrócił się, przechylił głowę z dziwacznym błyskiem w oku. Wyglądał jak małe dziecko przypalające mrówki lupą i zastanawiające się dlaczego tak dziwnie się wyginają.

\- Tak.


	7. Chapter 7

Magnus czekał, patrząc jak Alec rozmawia przez telefon. Uznał, że Magnus jednak nie jest gotowy do pokazania się ludziom, a nawet na ten zwykły wieczór z przyjaciółmi. W końcu się rozłączył, wszedł do kuchni i zaczął przygotowywać jedzenie. Przygotował Pad Thai z bambusem i krewetkami. Magnus długi czas nie jadł tego dania. Wyglądało pysznie.

Mężczyzna tupał nerwowo nogą o podłogę. Niecierpliwił się, ciekawość dosłownie go zżerała. Ale nie chciał się przyznać, że historia tego palanta bardzo go interesowała.

Alec postawił przed nim jedzenie i zabrali się do jedzenia. Magnus miał ochotę zamknąć oczy i rozkoszować się smakiem, ale zaparł się w sobie i jadł jakby nie czuł tego cudownego połączenia ziół, krewetek i sosów.

\- Smakowało? - Zapytał gdy skończyli i rozsiedli się wygodniej na krześle.

\- Jedzenie jak jedzenie. - Wzruszył ramionami.

Alec uśmiechnął się, swoim kpiącym krzywym uśmieszkiem.

\- Nie możesz się doczekać by usłyszeć o tym jak się stoczyłem, co? - Zapytał kpiąco.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie twoje gówniane życie. Ale owszem, słuchanie o twoich idiotycznych problemach będzie dla mnie rozrywką.

\- To wspaniale, że tak to widzisz. Może te promienie słoneczka, które są szczęśliwymi momentami na tym padole łez, rozjaśnią twoje "gówniane życie". - Zaripostował chłopak.

\- Więc, zacznę od początku. Miałem normalne dzieciństwo, kocham moje rodzeństwo i rodziców. Ale kiedy miałem dwanaście lat, umarł stary przyjaciel mojego ojca pozostawiając swojego syna samego. Tak zyskałem kolejnego brata.

Alec zobaczył w myślach ładnego, lecz smutnego blond chłopca, który patrzył na nich wszystkich ponuro, gdy po raz pierwszy przybył do ich domu. Już tydzień wcześniej do jego pokoju dołączyło drugie łóżko i Alec wcale nie był tym zachwycony. Co zmieniło się niezwykle szybko.

\- Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się dość ł moim jedynym najlepszym przyjacielem oprócz mojej siostry. Wszystko robiliśmy razem. Jeśli ktoś się do niego zbliżył gdy nie było mnie w pobliżu byłem mega zazdrosny. Nikt nie mógł bawić się tyko z nim, zawsze musiałem być z nim w grupie. W końcu zorientowałem się, że się zakochałem. Byłem trochę przestraszony, nigdy nie myślałem, że wolę facetów. I nie chciałem by rodzice pomyśleli, że coś ze mną nie tak. Ale nie mógłbym być szczęśliwszy, bo takim razie mogłem być z Jacem już na zawsze. - Prychnął. - W każdym razie tak mi się zdawało. Żyłem tym snem. Sam nie wiem czemu, ale po prostu od razu uznałem, że jesteśmy razem, może przez to, że ciągle ze mną flirtował.

W jego głowie przeszło mu setki wspomnień gdy Jace uśmiecha się do niego słodko i mówi "co nie, kotku?", śmieje się, przytula do jego boku, roztrzepuje mu włosy. Dla blondyna to wszystko były przyjacielskie gesty, żarty, wydurnianie się... Ale Aleca upewniały, że Jace również coś do niego czuje, że są **parą**. To było wszystko czego potrzebował, nie musiał robić tych wszystkich głupich rzeczy, które robili hetero.

\- Oczywiście to wszystko do czasu. A konkretnie do dnia, gdy wpadł do mojego pokoju i powiedział, że wyrwał jakąś laskę i spędził z nią noc w jej pokoju, w wielkim domu w którym byli sami bo jej rodzice wyjechali na weekend. Wpadłem w szał. Wszystko o czym mogłem myśleć to, że mój ukochany zdradził mnie z pierwszą lepszą dziewczyną i jeszcze przyszedł się pochwalić. Zamknąłem się w pokoju i starałem poskładać do kupy mój wyidealizowany świat. Zrozumiałem, że żyłem w jakiejś bańce, która właśnie pękła. Dlatego postanowiłem, że będę się trzymał od niego z daleka. Jednak było to trudne, zwłaszcza, że mieszkaliśmy pod jednym dachem. Im więcej swobody mu dałem tym częściej musiałem obserwować jak zalicza jedną dziewczynę po drugiej. W końcu powiedziałem wszystkim, że jestem gejem i dostałem się na studia w Nowym Jorku, byle jak najdalej od domu. Oczywiście zaakceptowali mnie i błędnie uznali, że spełniam swoje marzenia. I był jeden z lepszych pomysłów na jakie wpadłem. Zacząłem grać w koszykówkę i szybko mnie zauważyli. Dostałem się do najlepszej drużyny w Nowym Yorku i zacząłem wygrywać z nimi mecze, jeden po drugim.

Przypomniał sobie jak zaczął czuć się na boisku jak w swoim żywiole. Po trzech latach przerwy znów zaczął trenować łucznictwo. Jace stał się dalekim wspomnieniem jego największej życiowej porażki, nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Za to z siostrą rozmawiał co tydzień przez telefon. Zaprzyjaźnił się z ludźmi z drużyny i stali się doskonałym zespołem, pod jego kapitanowaniem. Wspaniałe życie.

\- I nagle zadzwonili do mnie rodzice z prośbą czy Jace nie mógłby ze mną zamieszkać bo dostał się tu na studia. Byłem wściekły. Nie mógł wybrać innego miasta? Ale widocznie musiał mnie wkurzać nawet na odległość. - Westchnął wściekle na samą myśl. - Nie chciałem się zgodzić, ale rodzice naciskali, więc musiałem to zrobić. I przyjechał tutaj... Jeszcze piękniejszy niż pamiętałem, bardziej pewny siebie i arogancki. Wepchał się do mojego życia jakbyśmy nigdy się nie rozłączali. Wepchał się w krąg moich przyjaciół, wszyscy go uwielbiali. Cudowny Jace, we wszystkim najlepszy. Kochał skupiać na sobie całą uwagę. Ja oczywiście otrzymałem role jego niańki: pierz mu, sprzątaj po nim, ugotuj dla niego, odwieź pijanego do domu. Jeszcze to mogłem wytrzymać, ale miarka się przebrała jak próbować ściągnąć sobie dziewczynę do domu. Po groźbach, że będzie musiał się wynosić trochę się uspokoił, ale to nie pomogło. Czułem się coraz gorzej, odciąłem się od przyjaciół, zagłębiłem w książkach. Ale na internecie spotkałem kogoś komu mogłem się wyżalić. Karl był zabawny, wspierający, bardzo wesoły i niebotycznie sarkastyczny.

Alec uśmiechnął się. Magnus siedział w skupieniu, spokojnie jak jeszcze nigdy od kiedy się poznali, patrzał na poły z zainteresowaniem, na poły ze smutkiem.

\- Przyrzekliśmy, że spotkamy się na paradzie w Berlinie. Wreszcie wrócił mi humor. Naprawdę chciałem go spotkać. Gdy miałem godzinę do samolotu zadzwonili do mnie, że Jace miał wypadek po pijaku. Nic wielkiego, złamana noga, poinformowałem o tym Karla, napisał, że spotkamy się następnym razem. Dwa dni później rozpisywał się jak wszystko poszło wspaniale i poznał tam swoje kochanie, jadą razem na wycieczkę na motorach. Którą planowaliśmy i na którą to my mieliśmy jechać. Wpadłem w szał, wywaliłem wszystkie rzeczy Jace'a przed dom i kazałem mu wypierdalać. Nabluzgałem rodzicom przez telefon, odszedłem z drużyny, powiedziałem chłopakom, że mogą mnie całować w dupę i jak kogoś chcą to niech przyjmą swojego genialnego Jace'a. Bo ja miałem ich wszystkich głęboko w tyle. Wpadłem w depresje. Ale do życia nakręcała mnie zemsta. Ćwiczyłem grę trzy razy ciężej, wstąpiłem największych rywali mojej drużyny i poprowadziłem ich do zwycięstwa. Miny moich starych kolegów były jak miód na moje serce. - Alec zaśmiał się. - Zaplanowałem zemstę i zemściłem się, zemściłem na nich wszystkich...


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus obudził się na łóżku, kolejny raz nie pamiętając jak się tam znalazł.

Po opowiadaniu Aleca, Magnus poczuł, że mu współczuje. On sam nie miał rodzeństwa, ale mógł zrozumieć jak by się poczuł gdyby jego brat zabierał całą uwagę, odbierał mu przyjaciół i szansę na miłość. I znienawidził Jace'a, bo przez niego Alec był do niego podobny. A tylko on powinien taki być, sam w swojej depresji, leżeć w domu i upijać się do nieprzytomności. Zdradzony przez ludzi, którzy powinni go kochać.

Takie myśli przechodziły mu na myśl gdy Alec uderzył w stół z determinacją malującą się na twarzy.

\- Nie powiedziałem ci tego byś mi współczuł, tylko by ci pokazać, że możesz coś zrobić! Musisz się zemścić na tych wszystkich sukach, które cię zdradziły! Wtedy poczujesz się o niebo lepiej, jak ja! - Powiedział tonem kandydata na prezydenta na jakimś wiecu.

Magnus nie mógł zapomnieć tych słów, gdy oglądali Sherlocka Holmesa, aż w końcu zasnął, znowu. I teraz gdy się obudził był pewien. Choć nienawidził Aleca (nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że mógłby go choć trochę lubić) dobrze się stało, że był jego mentorem. Bo miał zajebisty plan jak się zemścić na Camille i potrzebował przy tym kogoś z doświadczeniem, kto mu pomoże.

Wstał z nową energią i poszedł się umyć do łazienki. Patrząc na siebie w lustrze, zobaczył krzywy, złośliwy uśmieszek tak bardzo charakterystyczny dla Aleca. Skrzywił się.

 _W sumie to nic dziwnego. Alec ma w sobie coś z autorytetu, że chce się za nim podążać. No i jest charyzmatyczny, ale skoro jest kapitanem drużyny to musi taki być. Gdy otwiera usta do czegoś innego niż niewybrednych komentarzy, chce się go słuchać. W sumie cieszę się, że mam go po swojej stronie, strach być jego wrogiem po tym jak mówił wczoraj o zemście._

Jak ludzie mówią, cel nadaje życiu sens, czy coś takiego, a teraz Magnus miał swój. Zrobi wszystko by go zrealizować. Ubrał się w ciemne rzeczy, które najbardziej odpowiadały jego dzisiejszemu stanowi umysłu. Ruszył do kuchni.

Gdy się tam zbliżał poczuł zapach kawy. Alec siedział sobie spokojnie przy stole i jadł tosty, obok niego stał ich cały talerz oraz kawa i herbata. Spojrzał na niego.

\- Częstuj się. - Powiedział wskazując jedzenie i napił się herbatki.

Magnus usiadł, próbując nie być tak sztywnym jakim chciał być. Spojrzał pytająco na kawę a Alec pokiwał głową jakby rozumiał go bez słów.

\- Ja nie lubię kawy.

Spędzili miłe minuty w milczeniu, jedząc proste śniadanie. Alec sprawdzał coś na komórce i został wessany do jej świata, jego osoba natomiast pochłonęła Magnusa. Jak to możliwe by taki facet był samotny? I to (najprawdopodobniej) przez całe swoje życie. A ma już z ile? Dwadzieścia trzy-cztery lata?

 _Gdybym był swoim normalnym sobą totalnie bym do niego podbijał_ , pomyślał.

\- Co do wczoraj...

\- Co na nią masz? - Zapytał Alec bez ogródek.

Zaśmiał się widząc zdziwienie na twarzy Bane'a.

\- No co? Jestem psychopatą jakby nie było. Rozpoznaje ten zimny błysk determinacji w oczach, kiedy go widzę.

Magnus zmarszczył lekko brwi, patrząc na niego z lekkim zaniepokojeniem, ale tylko tylko zamrugał kilka razy i nie skomentował tego.

\- Oczywiście jeśli jeszcze niczego nie masz, to możemy to załatwić. - Spojrzał na niego znacząco.

\- Ale, że jak?

\- Mam znajomych. - Oznajmił jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. - Zależy co wymyślimy.

Magnus zamyślił się. Trzeba przecież w końcu wykorzystać ten erotyk, który nagrał. Tylko jak, Camille i ten jej fagas widzieli jak go robił... ale może jakiś znajomy Aleca coś na to poradzi. Westchnął i opowiedział mu o tym jak przyłapał swoją eks na zdradzie. Chłopak słuchał tego coraz bardziej ponury. Kiedy Bane skończył, Alec potarł podbródek, zamyślił się. W oczach widać było żądzę mordu.

\- Wspaniale. Jeśli by to zmontować, nagłośnić w tych waszych modowych i plotkarskich mediach, że występuje w pornosach, tak żeby nie było śladu, że to ty... - Wyprostował się ze złowieszczym szerokim uśmiechem. - Tak, spoko, da się zrobić.

Magnus nie wytrzymał, musiał odwzajemnić jego złowieszczy uśmiech.

\- Super.

\- Ale najpierw, trzeba zaplanować żarełko na dzisiejszą imprezę powitalną. Jak znam moich popieprzonych podopiecznych będą mieli niezłe gastro po gandzi. I idziemy po towar. - Zaczął planować Alec. - Co tak patrzysz? Zbieraj się, panienko.

Ruszył do drzwi. Zagubiony mężczyzna wstał i ruszył za nim zdążył pomyśleć, ale zaraz stanął.

\- Niby z jakiej racji mam z tobą iść? I czemu ciągle mi rozkazujesz? - Zapytał z pretensją w głosie.

Alec zaśmiał się na wydechu.

\- Przecież cię samego nie zostawię. Jeszcze znowu zaczniesz chlać albo zdecydujesz, że zdemolowanie kuchni to fajna rozrywka, jak wczoraj, pragnę ci przypomnieć. Niezły masz charakterek, tak w ogóle. - Zaczął się brechtać, nie zwracając uwagę na mordercze spojrzenia posyłane przez Magnusa.

\- Spadaj. - Fuknął obrażony.

Ale ruszył się ubierać. Był niezmiernie ciekaw gdzie Alec zdobywa te swoje "niby zioło".

* * *

Magnus był już do końca przekonany, że Alec ma jakieś konszachty z diabłem. Znała go każda szuja stojąca na tej dziwnej, podejrzanej ulicy na której wylądowali. Witał się z jakimiś dresami i "pożyczył" im na piwo, przez co byli żegnani okrzykami jacy to są swoi i w ogóle. Magnus został przedstawiony niebotycznej liczbie podejrzanych ziomali, a dziwki musiał całować po rączkach z kurtuazją i mówić do nich z szacunkiem, bo inaczej dostanie w łeb (groźba od strony Aleca).

Najlepszy towar w mieście dostali od przemiłej staruszki, która z troską hodowała swoje roślinki i piekła z nimi ciasteczka, które Alec z uśmiechem wziął i pojechali do marketu. Oczywiście tam też wszystkich znał.

Magnus nie miał pojęcia jak ktoś tak niemiły dla jednych, może być tak uprzejmy i miły dla innych (w tym bandytów na tej podejrzane ulicy!). Tak czy inaczej zawsze był prostolinijny.

W końcu zajechali jeszcze do jego domu.

\- Zostań w samochodzie. - Mruknął chłopak i poszedł do domu. Magnus za chiny ludowe nie miał zamiaru słuchać jego kolejnego polecenia. Wyszedł za nim i wszedł cicho do środka. Mieszkał w domku jednorodzinnym. Musiał nieźle zarabiać jako koszykówkarz. Wszedł do przedsionka i parę schodów na górę. Z holu wchodziło się do salonu, na lewo były drzwi do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, a na prawo wchodziło się do łazienki, obok była też kuchnia. Na ścianach w salonie wisiały zdjęcia widoków i mniejsze zdjęcia. Magnus podszedł przyjrzeć się jednemu z nich. Alec stał obok Simona, chłopaka Izzy, oboje trzymali w dłoniach łuki i wyglądali jak dwaj łowcy demonów, cali na czarno. Na kolejnym była dwójka ludzi pod czterdziestkę, zapewne jego rodzice. Na kominku w kącie stała Izzy z Simonem, na jakimś balkonie, a na drugim dwaj mężczyźni opierali się o motory i pokazywali dwa palce. Jedne z nich był wysokim brodatym mężczyzną pod czterdziestkę, a drugi niższym szatynem z bandaną na czole i szatańskim uśmiechem na ustach, wiek miał zapewne podobny do towarzysza.

Magnus zmarszczył brwi. Obaj panowie byli tak zwykli... prawie dwa razy jego wieku... Nieważne który z nich był Karlem... Musiał mieć bogatą osobowość, skoro Alec w którymś się zakochał. Ale myśl o podróżowaniu z kimś była niezwykle pociągająca. Choć może nie na motorach...

\- Magnus.

Mężczyzna podskoczył, łapiąc się za serce.

\- Jezus Maria, Alec...

Spojrzał na niego, ale chłopak patrzał się na zdjęcie. Uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Ten niższy to Karl. Szkoda, że go nie spotkałem, wydawał się naprawdę zabawny. Ale on i Michael są dla siebie stworzeni. - Powiedział z czułością, którą widocznie miał zarezerwowaną dla różnych dziwnych ludzi (szuj, dziwek, babci, pomocy w markecie i facetów z internetów).

Magnus popatrzył na niego i szybko odwrócił głowę. _Magnus! Co jest do cholery?! Przecież nienawidzimy gościa!_ \- nakrzyczał na niego głosik w głowie.

 _Po prostu w pokoju jest ciepło. To wszystko przez kominek. Na sto procent. Nie zakochujesz się. Nie możesz..._

* * *

A/N: No nie mogę! Ale was rozpieszczam tymi rozdziałami! Bądźcie więc tacy mili i wciskajcie gwiazdeczki, komentujcie i trzymajcie kciuki za mój cenny czas, bo jutro dzień roboczy :(

Spoiler: kolejny rozdziałek będzie baaardzo interesujący jeśli chodzi o Maleca... Hahahaha zła ja, już nie możecie się doczekać by się dowiedzieć o co chodzi co? ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Alec otworzył oczy, budząc się jak zwykle około siódmej. Przyzwyczajenie wyuczone przez prawie całe życie chodzenia do szkoły. Zobaczył bardzo jasny błękit sufitu. Promienie słońca padały niedaleko z okna na toaletkę pod ścianą. Przetarł oczy, w tym czasie coraz bardziej się rozbudzał i wszystko sobie przypomniał.

Boże. Dlaczego? Dlaczego zawsze musi lądować w łóżku z hetero? Czemu to nigdy nie jest zainteresowany nim homoseksualny mężczyzna? A jedyny, który był... Alec nie miał nawet ochoty o tym myśleć.

Spojrzał na bok i zobaczył spokojną twarz swojego przyjaciela. Spał na boku, jedną rękę owinął wokół jego pasa, nogę zarzucił na jego nogi i przytulił się do jego boku. Widocznie trafił na większego przytulacza od siebie. Przez jego głowę przebiegła głupia myśl, jak bardzo by chciał by Magnus był bi. Szybko ją odegnał. Miał już dość akcji typu "Jace". Myślenie nie zamieni niczyjej orientacji.

Z tego wszystkiego stracił humor i niezbyt delikatnie odepchnął śpiącego mężczyznę. Ten westchnął, ale tylko przewrócił się na drugą stronę i spał dalej. Wzrok Aleca powędrował do toaletki. Na blacie były poukładane kosmetyki, większość powierzchni była ubrudzona brokatem i czymś kolorowym, lakierem zapewne. Widocznie jego dziewczyna nie zabrała wszystkiego (XD hahaha, ta jasne, dziewczyna;)). Widocznie wszystko sprzeciwiło się przeciwko niemu, musiało mu pokazać jak bardzo nikogo nie ma, a wszyscy kolesie są hetero. Suupeeer.

Ubrał się i wyszedł do kuchni. Wszyscy spali i pewnie jeszcze długo będą. Zrobił sobie herbatę, zjadł resztki z lodówki. Nawet posprzątał salon z kubełków, mógłby nawet odkurzyć, ale nie chciał wszystkich pobudzić. Usiadł na fotelu, tym samym co wczoraj, spojrzał na książkę leżącą na szafce. Jego pięknie oprawione metro...

* * *

Aline zastała go zaczytanego w fanfica na komórce.

\- Jeść! - Zawyła.

\- Aleś ty wredna z rana! - Odzawył.

Zachichotała.

\- Gdzie misiaczek?

\- Śpi. Co innego miałby robić o dziewiątej rano?

\- Nie wiem. Chciałam tylko użyć słowa "misiaczek" - Zachichotała i skończyło się na pełnym śmieszkowaniu.

Alec przewrócił oczami.

\- Boże, ale ty jesteś durna.

\- Ewww. Przepraszam, już nie będę tak nazywała twojego "chłopaka" - Poruszyła sugestywnie brwiami.

Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko.

\- Patrz, w końcu mam udawanego chłopaka hetero. Hurra! I będę rzucony po miesiącu już po raz drugi. Drugie hurra. To takie fantastyczne, nie uważasz? - Powiedział gorzko z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

\- Wow, Alec, wow. Czujesz się już lepiej? - Podniosła brwi z malutkim uśmiechem.

Oddał jej spojrzenie hardo.

\- Owszem.

Posłali sobie szerokie uśmieszki.

\- Chodź, zrobię ci kawę i dam jakieś żarcie. - Wstał i czule objął ją ramieniem, by poprowadzić do kuchni. Ona jednak przytuliła się do niego mocno.

\- Znajdziemy sobie kogoś i pójdziemy na podwójną randkę. - Wymamrotała w jego koszulę.

Oddał uścisk. Cholera, zapomniał, że dziewczyna miała podobną do niego sytuację, nawet gorzej, przez brak akceptacji nabawiła się kompleksów, widziała tylko swoje niedoskonałości. Wiele z nich były tylko urojone. Jak nadwaga. Za brak tego "kogoś" winiła swoje urojone słabości. Potem poszła anoreksja, przez co jej obraz siebie zaburzył się jeszcze bardziej. Przez niejedzenie wyglądał coraz gorzej, a im gorzej było tym bardziej się odchudzała. Ohydny krąg.

Teraz było już dobrze, dzięki grupie ludzi którzy byli podobnie popieprzeni jak ona. Zepsuci.

\- Nie przez najbliższy miesiąc. - Zażartował, wywołując prychnięcie.

\- Ano tak. - Mruknęła.

W końcu ruszyli do kuchni i zaczęli szykować jedzenie dla wszystkich. Po kuchni roznosił się zapach kawy i świeżego powietrza wlatującego przez okno. Niestety słońce nie świeciło w tą stronę i Alec musiał się zadowolić patrzeniem na rozświetlone ulice. Miał ochotę wyjść i poczuć ciepło na twarzy, zapomnieć o tym całym syfie...

-Masz ochotę na przejażdżkę? - Zapytał Aline.

Spojrzała na niego oderwana od swoich myśli. Spojrzała na dwór i zamyśliła się.

\- Punkt widokowy? - Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Kiwnął głową.

* * *

Wkrótce wstali też inni. Magnus wciąż senny, od razu po ubraniu powędrował po apetycznym zapachu do kuchni. Ludzie rozmawiali beztrosko o wczorajszym wieczorze, śmiejąc się z tego co zapamiętali, że mówili. Przywitał się z nimi z uśmiechem.

\- Dzień dobry, misiaczku. - Zachichotała Aline.

Parsknął śmiechem przypominając sobie swój nocny napad. Co może powiedzieć, chyba dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę jak dziwnie zachowywał się przez ten miesiąc. I to było naprawdę dziwne uczucie, takie "zdanie sobie sprawy".

Zmarszczył brwi i nieobecnie usiadł przy stole. Alec podał mu kawę, która była pyszna. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że jego "chłopak" jakby się dokądś śpieszył. Spojrzał na Aline i pośpieszył ruchem głowy. Ta przeleciał spojrzeniem z Aleca wymownie na Magnusa, który ponownie zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co?

\- Nic... - Odparł Alec.

\- Jedziemy na wycieczkę. Chcesz się zabrać?

Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, chłopak położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i odparł:

\- Daj mu spokój, Aline. Na pewno ma nas już dość. Dajmy mu odpocząć parę godzin.

Magnusa ogarnął nieracjonalny gniew.

\- Właściwie to bardzo chętnie. Nasz pierwsza randka... kochanie. - Zmrużył oczy niebezpiecznie.

Dziewczyna zachichotał, a chłopak przewrócił oczami.

\- Wychodzimy za parę minut, nasz cel jest dosyć daleko.

Dojechali na taras widokowy półtorej godziny później. Gdy wyjeżdżali poza Nowy Jork, Magnus poczuł się o niebo lepiej. Letnie widoki, zieleń i kolory coraz bardziej dzikich okolic jakoś powodowały coraz lepsze samopoczucie, czuł się bardziej rześko. Otworzyli okna na roścież i Magnus wychylił głowę by poczuć wiatr we włosach. Oprócz radia w samochodzie było cicho. Bane nie wiedział dlaczego, ale wydawało mu się, że Alec był dzisiaj w jakimś dziwnym humorze. Widocznie nie było mu w smak, że z nimi pojechał.

Ale i tak sama jego silnie wyczuwana obecność, sprawiał, że Magnus czuł się odprężony. Jakim cudem się tak do niego przyzwyczaił w ciągu tych dwóch dni?

Tak czy inaczej zostawiał tą sprawę w spokoju. W końcu każdy prawo mieć gorszy dzień. Pewnie się nie wyspał.

Gdy dojechali na miejsce i wysiedli z samochodu Magnusowi zabrakło słów z wrażenia. Wjechali w drzewa, zarośniętą drogą, zaparkowali na średniej wielkości kawałku ziemi, obok była niewielka łąka, a potem skarpa. A z niej widać było cudowny widok, zieleń lasów, drogi i daleko daleko jakieś miasto. Nie Nowy Jork, ale inne, położone w dolinie. Niebo było jasne, z poszarpanymi chmurami a słońce biło z nieba promieniami.

Alec wyjął z bagażnika koce i leżak, który zaraz zabrał Aline.

\- Boże, jak długo nas tu nie było. - Westchnęła rozkładając sobie siedzenie i kładąc się na nim. Rozpięła górny guzik bluzki i odwróciła twarz bardziej do słońca. - Słoneczna kąpiel... mmmm...

Magnus uśmiechnął się i zaraz wrócił do pochłaniania widoków. Czuł się tak spokojnie... Nie wiedział ile tam stał, ale w końcu odwrócił się i ruszył do samochodu. Alec rozłożył jeden koc na przodzie samochodu i leżał, z zamkniętymi oczami, twarzą w stronę słońca. Magnus wyciągnął książkę z samochodu i wskoczył na miejsce obok chłopaka. Czytał sobie szczęśliwy, gdy nagle poczuł, że Alec się o niego opiera. Spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, ale ten wciąż miał zamknięte oczy. Bane pomachał mu ręką przed twarzą i pstryknął palcami, a chłopak nadal oddychał tylko miarowo.

\- Zasnął. - Wyszeptał do siebie ze zdumieniem.

Ciekawe ile spał, skoro tak padł...

Delikatnie dotknął palcem jego dłoń, obserwując jego twarz. Alec spał w najlepsze. Po chwili wahania zaplótł ich palce i z szybko bijącym sercem, duszą na ramieniu wrócił do czytania.

Nie zauważył, kiedy Aline na nich spojrzał i zaintrygowana podniosła brew.

 **A/N: Dobra, jakby ktoś nie obczaił do tej pory: Alec nie wie, że Magnus jest bi, a Mags z jakiegoś powodu nie zczaił się, że Alec to braciszek Izzy. :P**

 **Aline jest super, to najlepsza lesbijska przyjaciółka Aleca.**

 **Już nic więcej nie powiem, bo będzie, że spojleruje... :D Yoł**


	10. Chapter 10

Magnus wstał ubrał się i stanął na środku pustego salonu.

Za chiny ludowe nie wiedział dlaczego czuje się tak smutno.

* * *

Gdy wczorajszego popołudnia Alec się już obudził, Magnus szybko zabrał dłoń i obserwował kątem oka zza książki. Chłopak wstał, spojrzał na zegarek i ogłosił odwrót. Wszyscy się zgodzili i po obiedzie w małym barze odwieźli go do domu. Magnus myślał, że Alec tylko odwiezie Aline i wróci, jednak czekał na marne. Napisał do niego.

"Myślę, że masz mnie dość na dziś. Będę jutro."

Gapił się na ten sms z dziesięć minut, aż rzucił komórę na ziemię i położył się na kanapie, która już wyschła. Zastanawiał się co zrobi ze swoim życiem. Zasnął, a kiedy się obudził, ciągle, nieszczęśliwie leżał na kanapie.

* * *

Sięgnął po książkę i przesunął dłonią po oprawioną w plastik okładkę. Alec, zrobił ją ze starannością i całą swoją miłością do książek, rzeczy, której ludzie nie zawsze uważają za coś cennego. Szczególnie takiej, fantastycznej. _Co za kretyn..._

Nieświadomie uśmiechając się pod nosem sentymentalnie, usiadł w fotelu i zatonął w świecie moskiewskiego metra. I w tej chwili zrozumiał zamiłowanie ludzi do książek. Nikt tak nie ukradnie czasu i nie zamieni go w niesamowitą przygodę. A szczególnie taka Aleca...

Bardziej zadowolony, Magnus kontynuował czytanie do dwunastej. Wstał, rozprostował się i sięgnął po komórkę, która wciąż leżała na ziemi. Miał zamiar napisać do Aleca czy będzie na obiad (a raczej czy go nie ugotuje). Zobaczył, że ma dwa nieodebrane połączenia od Catariny i sms od "chłopaka". Otworzył najpierw wiadomość.

"Dzisiaj masz ode mnie spokuj. Proszę nie zdemoluj kuchni! I znalazłem kogoś co do naszej sprawy ;) Zarezerwuj sobie jutro czas i przygotuj się. Przemyśl sobie jeszcze, co chcesz. Będzie zabawa! :D"

 _Co to ma kurwa znaczyć! Mówił, że będzie a teraz, że nie! Jaja se robi?! Dobra Magnus, spokojnie, to nie tak że nie chce cię widzieć. Na pewno ma coś na głowie. Może ma trening? Albo sytuacje kryzysową. Przecież cię nie zdradza, do cholery! Nie jesteście nawet w prawdziwym związku..._

Opadł na fotel i złapał się za głowę.

\- Zamknij się, mózgu! - Warknął. - Przecież nic się nie dzieje.

 _Boże, zaczął nawet mówić do siebie..._

Zaczął nieświadomie gładzić książkę po okładce. Szybko wybrał numer Cat.

\- Halo? Magnus, w końcu...

\- Hej. Co tam?

\- U mnie jak zwykle lepiej mów co z tobą! Jak się czujesz?

\- Dobrze... Ja... Jest okej. - Nie miał pojęcia czy to prawda czy nie.

\- Słyszę, w końcu nie jesteś pijany. Cieszę się, bardzo.

\- Mhm. Co robisz? Może wpadniesz?

\- Nie, mam dyżur.

\- Jak zwykle. - Odparł.

\- Taka praca.

\- Cóż, pozdrów swoich ukochanych pacjentów.

\- Mag...

Rozłączył się. Jak zwykle jego przyjaciele są zajęci swoimi szczęśliwymi życiami. Kurwa, szkoda, że nie ma numeru Aline. Ona na pewno by przyszła. Miał niby tyle przyjaciół a teraz czuje się jakby był osamotniony. Nienaturalnie, gdy był sam w domu.

Alec miał racje, potrzebował niańki 24/7. Bo czuł nawrót depresji.

Jezu tak bardzo musiał się napić...


	11. Chapter 11

Magnus otworzył oczy dysząc i westchnął z ulgą. Śniło mu się, że byli z Alec'iem, Aline i Jackiem w Moskiewskim metrze i walczyli z wielkimi szczuropodobnymi ludźmi. Potem jakiś człowiek gadał coś o misji i musieli chodzić po całym metrze w szukaniu nieskażonego wyjścia. Jakimś cudem rozdzielili się z innymi i został tylko z Alec'iem. Na powierzchni zaatakowały ich oszalałe brzydkie konie i chłopak został ranny, jakimś cudem nie mogli znaleźć wejścia do metra i ten umarł mu na rękach z wykrwawienia...

Całe szczęście to tylko głupi sen, za dużo "Metra" przed snem...

Mężczyzna rozejrzał się po pokoju, niechcący zwalając winną koszmaru książkę. Yep, wciąż leżał na kanapie. Spojrzał na zegarek, było trochę po ósmej.

Był z siebie dumny, nie dał się i nie zalał w trupa. Zamiast tego wziął tabletki na senne i czytał aż nie zmorzył go sen. Był rozbudzony, zasnął około dwudziestej, nigdy nie był rannym ptaszkiem, wolał kłaść się późno spać i wstawać po dziesiątej.

Nie wiedząc co zrobić ze swoim życiem poszedł się kąpać. Potem zjadł śniadanie, które nie miało smaku. W mieszkaniu było tak kurewsko cicho, że włączył telewizor na jakiś muzyczny program i z powrotem zaczął czytać. Zostało mu tylko kilkadziesiąt stron!

* * *

W końcu skończył i popatrzył w przestrzeń. Boże, to było doskonałe! Szybko, następna część!

W tej chwili zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Westchnął i puścił w tamtą stronę niezadowolone spojrzenie. Kurde, on tu czyta!

Otworzył drzwi i zobaczył uśmiechniętego Aleca.

\- Cześć. Gotowy na spotkanie?

\- Jakie spotkanie? - Zapytał marszcząc brwi.

\- Z naszym złym wspólnikiem. Załatwiłem nam najlepszego faceta od przeróbek komputerowych. Napisałem ci wczoraj.

\- Tak. Parę godzin po tym jak napisałeś, że będziesz u mnie jutro. - Nie mógł powstrzymać czepialskiego komentarza.

Alec podniósł brew na jego wredny ton.

\- Wow. Wiesz, mam swoje życie. Czasami zajmuje mi trochę czasu. - Odparł i spokojnie ruszył do pokoju. W tej chwili Magnus zauważył, że ma zakupy.

\- Ugotujesz coś?

\- Nom. Przecież nie pójdziemy na głodnego. Po za tym masz ładną kuchnie. - Odpowiedział spokojnie Alec i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. - Jeśli jej nie zdemolowałeś...

Magnusowi głos uwziął nagle w gardle. Patrząc chłopakowi w oczy potrząsnął głową.

\- To dobrze.

Przeszli do kuchni, Alec zaczął rozkładać zakupy i przygotowywać do gotowania.

\- A w ogóle to przeczytałem całe metro. - Powiedział Magnus od niechcenia.

\- Och... Niesamowita książka, prawda?

\- Tak. Szybko się ją czytało i wciągała.

Rozmawiali dalej, a wkrótce jedzenie było gotowe, smażone warzywa z makaronem polane sosem własnym.

\- Boskie. - Skomplementował Magnus.

\- Dzięki. To jak z tym filmikiem?

\- Mam go na komputerze. W moim pokoju do... - Zamilkł. Do pokoju zamkniętego na cztery spusty od wielu dni. Jego pracowni. Westchnął.

\- W twoim czym? Tym zamkniętym pokoju, tak? Co tam takiego trzymasz, że aż nie chcesz tam wchodzić? - Zapytał chłopak, autentycznie zainteresowany.

\- Parę stojaków, materiał, maszyny do szycia i różne takie... - Odarł lekkim tonem.

\- Straszne. - Alec udał przestraszonego i zaśmiał się.

Magnus prychnął. I zachichotał. Zaraz oboje się śmiali.

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie za bardzo interesuje go ta głupia zemsta. No, ale w sumie będzie frajda i będą mieli o jedną rzecz więcej wspólnego z Alec'iem, a poza tym Cam sobie zasłużyła. Musiał się uśmiechnąć gdy wyobraził sobie jej minę gdy się dowie. Szkoda, że jej nie zobaczy na żywo...

Zjedli w dobrych humorach, kiedy Alec zmywał, Magnus poszedł do swojej pracowni. Staną przed drzwiami i spojrzał na nie jak na wroga. Jego wielkie marzenie, zamknięte za kawałkiem cienkiej dechy, do którego jakoś nie miał ochoty wracać. Włożył klucz do zamka i otworzył. Wszystko było takie jak zostawił parę tygodni temu. Artystyczny nieład, mnóstwo różnych materiałów walających się po podłodze i szafkach, różnokolorowe dodatki, igły, nitki, projekty na wielkim biurku i deska kreślarska. No i uzbierało się trochę kurzu.

Szybko podszedł do laptopa, zalogował się, zgrał wszystko i wyszedł zamykając pokój z powrotem.

* * *

Znowu wrócili na tą dziwną ulicę. I znowu przechodzili obok dresów, żuli i innych podejrzanych typów. Tym razem Magnus był pewniejszy, gdy już wiedział z kim i jak się witać... Nawet polubił ten ich hałaśliwie-życzliwy sposób mówienia... do starej kamienicy. Otworzył im wysoki, muskularny brunet. Miał podłużną twarz z blizną na prawym policzku, ciemną karnacje. Wyglądał trochę jak pirat, przystojny pirat. Na widok Aleca uśmiechnął się szalenie.

\- No nareszcie! Nie mogę się doczekać by usłyszeć coś więcej o tym szalonym projekcie. Co za zabawa! - Zachichotał.

Alec objął go po bratersku ramieniem. Pokazał na Magnusa.

\- Tym razem to jemu pomagasz. Mag...

\- Magnus Bane. - Pirat wskazał na niego palcem i zaśmiał się. - Ten cholerny projektant, którego moja dziewczyna tak uwielbia. Jak tam nowa kolekcja? Jestem Bat.

Wyciągnął energicznie dłoń.

\- Miło mi. Nie ma jeszcze żadnej.. nowej kolekcji.

\- Cóż, jak będzie to wyślij mi coś, Maia będzie wniebowzięta. Gdyby wiedziała, że tu przyjdziesz koczowałaby tu i pewnie zemdlała. - Zaśmiał się.

\- Bez przesady... - Szepnął Magnus do siebie.

Weszli do środka, Bat zaprowadził ich do pokoju ze ścianą pełną monitorów.

\- Witajcie w moim królestwie! - Rozłożył ręce i opadł na krzesło na kółkach. - Co mogę dla was zrobić?

Alec spojrzał na Bane'a, który westchnął i zaczął opowiadać. O tym jak był z Camille, jedną ze swoich modelek btw, jak zdradziła go i jak ją zastał w ohydnej sytuacji. Kiedy skończył Bat wybuchnął śmiechem. Spojrzał na nich i pogroził pacem.

\- Wy bestie! Dokładnie wiem co chcecie. Przerobić i zrobić z tego hicior internetu! - Zasłonił usta. - Alec, ty wredny skurwielu. - Powiedział już spokojnie.

Chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

\- Mea culpa. - Odparł olewająco i wzruszył ramionami. - Wchodzisz w to czy nie?

\- Jasna sprawa, brachu, wiesz, że nie przegapiłbym takich jajc. Ale nie za darmo. - Uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie.

\- Co chcesz.

\- Ty. - Wskazał na Magnusa. - Masz w kolekcji taką ładną błękitną sukienkę. Maia ją chce. Zrobię cokolwiek chcecie za ten kawał szmaty. - Westchnął. - Co za urwanie głowy z tymi babami...

\- Dobrze. - Projektant wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wspaniale. Dawaj towar.

Mężczyzna podał Batowi pendrive, który ten włożył w jeden z komputerów.

\- Dobra, pogadajmy co i jak. To mogę znaleźć jakiś pornos z aktorką podobną do twojej ukochanej - prychnął - i wlepić w nią jej twarz. To będzie ta nudniejsza, żmudniejsza robota, ale spoko, da się. Jak się przyłożę nasza droga zarabiająca kobieta będzie miała nową twarz. Zbanuje ten klip i wstawię nowy. Napisze się do jakiś podejrzanych reporterów, potem do jakiś normalniejszych, sprawę się podgłośni. Paniusia będzie miała skończoną reputacje.

Uśmiechnął się. Magnus zamrugał.

\- Wiesz co robić. - Mruknął z uznaniem.

\- Nie takie rzeczy się w życiu robiło. - Wyciągnął rękę do Aleca i przybili sobie żółwika. - Kogo my ostatnio zrujnowaliśmy? - Zapytał retorycznie. - Tak... Twój miły były. Dalej siedzi w psychitaryku?

\- Załamałam się biedaczek. Kto mógł pomyśleć, że ktoś tak zdecydowany ma tak słabą psychikę... - Westchnął Alec i pokręcił głową. Zaśmiali się.

Magnus popatrzył na nich jak na wcielenia diabłów.

\- No co? - Spytał niebieskooki. - Nie tylko ty masz przyjebanych byłych. Skurwiel. - Warknął w przestrzeń. Wzruszył ramionami zerkając na Bane'a z jadowitym uśmiechem. - Ma na co zasłużył.

\- Chcę tylko wtrącić, że ona ma klientów również w Europie.

\- Spoko, spoko. - Bat machnął dłonią. - Tam się dotrze równie łatwo. Mam kumpli nolifów na całym świecie. Nawet się nie obejrzysz a świat będzie... Huczał! - Machnął rękami imitując podekscytowane kobiety. - A teraz chodźmy na browara z ziomkami! Tak długo się nie widzieliśmy, musimy to uczcić!


	12. Chapter 12

Magnus otworzył oczy i westchnął, obejmując mocniej śpiącego chłopaka obok. Zawsze uwielbiał się tulić, potrzebował mnóstwo kontaktu fizycznego, niestety nigdy nie trafił na kogoś kto podzielał by jego optymizm w tym kierunku. Najwyraźniej aż do kilku dni wstecz.

Wczoraj wreszcie się przekonał dlaczego Alec pali, ale nie za bardzo pije. Kiedy chłopacy, z Batem na czele wmusili w niego kilka piw, chłopak z ochotą wypił kolejne i był już kompletnie zalany. Miał taką słabą głowę, że to jakaś masakra. Za to Magnus przepił ich wszystkich, wygrał trzy wyścigi na shoty. W końcu lata imprez się opłaciły. Szczególnie gdy wrócili do domu chłopaka, taksówką oczywiście i Alec zaczął się do niego tulić w łóżku, markocąc jakieś przeprosiny i coś o tym, że jako jego chłopak ma niepisane prawo się do niego przytulać. Więc kolejne półgodziny próbowali znaleźć najwygodniejszą pozycje, chichocząc jak wariaci. To było takie cudowne...

Z westchnieniem podniósł głowę z jego ramienia i spojrzał na budzik stojący na szafce nocnej obok łóżka. Było po dziesiątej. Czyli normalna godzina dla niego, ale chyba nie dla śpiocha obok. Alec był raczej z tych rannych ptaszków, którzy z przyzwyczajenia wstawali wraz ze słońcem. Nie zamierzał jednak go budzić, objął go z powrotem i zamknął oczy. Nie zasnął, tylko rozkoszował się bliskością.

Po dwudziestu minutach chłopak wytrącił go z Nirvany, jęcząc i podnosząc ręce do czoła.

\- Jezu, moja głowa... - Westchnął niezadowolony.

\- Trzeba było tyle nie pić. - Zaśmiał się Magnus otwierając oczy.

Alec odwrócił się do niego i spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Z bliskiej odległości. A jego oczy były tak niebieskie... Magnus mógłby w nich utonąć. Ich barwa nie tylko była jego, od teraz ulubionym kolorem, ale była tak niezwykła... Jakby Bóg wziął letnie niebo i stworzył z niego tęczówki jego oczu (ale ja poetycka hyyyy).

\- Fajny kolor oczu. - Chłopak zmrużył swoje patrzały. Miał takie długie piękne rzęsy. Uspokój się Magnus, pomyślał, jeszcze chwila i ci stanie... - Żółto-zielone jak u kota. Nie wiedziałem, że takie występują u ludzi.

\- Twoje też są spoko. - Cudownie piękne, dodał w myślach.

Alec nagle zorientował się, że są bardzo blisko siebie, odsunął się. Bane zagryzł wargę.

\- Niedobrze mi. - Mruknął Alec.

Wstał i ruszył do szafy. Miał na sobie koszulkę i bokserki. Magnus zaczął rozglądać się po pokoju, byle nie gapić na jego zgrabny tyłek.

\- Idę pod prysznic.

Magnus usiadł (zagapił na tyłek znikający za drzwiami) i zaczął zastanawiać co robić. No i zauważył, że sypialnia była naprawdę ładna i jasna. Co nie zmieniło tego, że nie wiedział co robić.

Ubrał się i poszedł do kuchni. Zjadał płatki czekoladowe z mlekiem, kiedy na dół zszedł Alec, w swoich zwyczajowych czarnych ubraniach. Na mokrej głowie miał ręcznik.

\- Już mi lepiej. Ale chce mi się spać. Jak zawsze po alkoholu. - Westchnął chłopak.

\- Nom. Też tak kiedyś miałem. - Bane posłał mu szeroki uśmiech. - Nie za dużo pijesz, co?

\- Mam lepkie łapy gdy jestem pijany, raz się na tym przejechałem i nie chcę powtórki. - Skrzywił się.

Czyżby mówił o tym swoim byłym? Magnus poczuł irracjonalny przypływ zazdrości. Wymamrotał coś do miski. Przez długą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu w kuchni. Nie była to jednak zła cisza. Bane mógł się przynajmniej uspokoić...

\- Co dzisiaj robimy?

Alec wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie masz nic do zrobienia? - Zapytał.

\- Nie. Nie mam. I muszę się z tobą zgodzić.

Alec udał wielkie zdumienie.

\- No proszę, a to coś nowego!

Magnus rzucił w niego garścią płatków, ale chłopak się uchylił i wystawił mu język. Zaśmiali się.

\- Owszem! Nie mogę być zostawiony sam. - Spoważniał. - Mam wtedy strasznie głupie myśli.

Spojrzał w oczy Aleca i zobaczył tam zrozumienie.

\- Możemy dziś poczytać. - Zaproponował. - W moim pokoju pełnym poduszek. Zajebiste miejsce na odpoczynek.

Magnus uśmiechnął się rozbawiony na myśl o pokoju na górze.

\- Jasne. Tylko, że znowu muszę coś od ciebie pożyczyć.

\- Spoko. Mam fajne mangi komediowe. - Zaczął mówić. - Jeśli czytasz takie coś.

\- Mogę zacząć. - Magnus wzruszył ramionami.

Alec uśmiechnął się jakby znalazł kolejną ofiarę. (Mangozjeby górą!)

Po schwytaniu połowy półki z mangami ruszyli do pokoju na górze. Przesunęli sobie jakie poduszki chcieli i położyli się na nich. Magnus musiał przyznać, że były naprawdę wygodne. Nawet nie wiedział gdy się wczytał...

* * *

Na obiad przygotowali, razem, naleśniki po meksykańsku w sosie śmietanowo-czosnkowym. Magnus nie mógł się nadziwić jak szybko minął im czas i jak cholernie długo można robić głupi obiad! Naprawdę dobrze się bawili i jedzenie zrobione przez ich obu smakowało o niebo lepiej niż w najlepszej restauracji.

\- Chcesz tu nocować? - Zapytał Alec.

\- Mogę?

\- Jasne. Ale jutro mam trening. No i nie masz ubrań... - Spojrzał na jego nieświeży obiór.

Jeszcze niedawno Bane by się przeraził, gdyby nosił to samo dwa razy pod rząd, ale teraz go to nie obchodziło. Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pożyczę jeden z twoich hipsterskich sweterków. - Zakpił.

Alec zrobił obrażoną minę i pogładził rękaw.

\- Nie słuchaj go, swetrze, jesteś cudowny. Nie daj sobie wmówić, że jest inaczej. - Wymamrotał do tkaniny.

Magnus tylko pokręcił nad nim głową.

* * *

Resztę dnia spędzili gadając o niczym, czytając i ćwicząc na siłowni. Alec pokazał mu jak poprawnie wykonać wymach pięścią i pokazał jak boksować mały wiszący worek. Magnus odkrył, że ma kiepską kondycje, dysząc po dziesięciu minutach biegu na bieżni. Pokazał język Alecowi, który się z niego śmiał. No i cóż, Bane miał niezłe mięśnie, Alec... Ach.

Magnus mógłby się do niego ślinić godzinami.

W końcu zasnął zmęczony i zadowolony czując obejmujące go ramiona jego niebieskookiego anioła.


	13. Chapter 13

Magnus stał w salonie, nie mając pojęcia jak się tam w ogóle znalazł. W głowie miał dziwną pustkę. Nagle zauważył że na środku pokoju, na kanapie leży sweter. Lampa na suficie rozjaśniała to miejsce jak jakąś ekspozycje w muzeum. Czując coraz większą gulę w gardle podniósł go. Definitywnie był to jeden ze swetrów Aleca. Co ona robiła w jego domu, w salonie. Niedaleko zaczęły otwierać się drzwi. Magnus z kołatającym sercem ruszył szarym, nijakim korytarzem znajdującym się za nimi. Skądś zaczęły dochodzić ciche odgłosy, niezbyt dające się zrozumieć, jednak potęgujące z każdym krokiem.

W końcu Magnus mógł wyłowić pojedyncze westchnięcia i jęki bardzo dobrze znanego mu głosu. Zatrzymał się wstrząśnięty. Nie mógł iść dalej, nie zniesie kolejnego poniżenia, zdrady. Odwrócił się, ale zobaczył jedynie ścianę. To wszystko było nie do zniesienia, ale musiał iść dalej. Tuż obok niego pojawiły się drzwi. Zaciskając szczęki uchylił je. Na jego własnym łóżku leżał Alec z jakimś mężczyzną. Byli okryci kołdrą do pasa, a nieznany kochanek całował go po szyi. Głowa chłopaka przekrzywiona była w jego stronę, Magnus mógł zobaczyć zamknięte w chwili rozkoszy oczy, cienie rzęs padające na doskonałe kości policzkowe.

\- Alec... - Wymamrotał.

Chłopak jakby go nie usłyszał, ale mężczyzna nad nim podniósł głowę i Magnus zobaczył siebie. Otworzył usta, ale nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu. Drugi Magnus Bane uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo, obrócił do siebie twarz Aleca i pocałował go głęboko, ostentacyjnie. Zaczął się poruszać nad chłopakiem, opierając jedną rękę koło jego głowy, drugą przytrzymując jego twarz. Alec zaczął zachęcająco jęczeć, wędrując dłońmi po jego plecach, w dół, rozkładając szerzej nogi, odpowiadając na pchnięcia mężczyzny.

Magnus patrzył na to oniemiały i nagle już nie stał z boku, ale leżał na łóżku, nad Alec'iem, w nim... Wyrzucając z głowy wszystkie niepotrzebne, absurdalnie zdziwione myśli, wpił się w jego usta mocniej, namiętniej. Czucie go przy sobie, wokół siebie, dotyk jego skóry... Doprowadzał go na skraj. Oderwał wargi od jego ust i z głośnym jękiem doszedł. Fala przyjemności gwałtownie go zalała. Przez długą chwile mógł tylko leżeć czuć przyjemne efekty najlepszego orgazmu w jego życiu.

A potem otworzył oczy.


	14. Chapter 14

Magnus spojrzał w ciemność. Nie zostało nic po nieziemskim spokoju, który czuł we śnie. Jakby nic się nie stało, tylko, że teraz czuł się niezręcznie.

Oczy przyzwyczaiły mu się do ciemności i mógł zobaczyć trochę przed i nad sobą profil twarzy śpiącego Aleca. Ręka która z pewnością go obejmowała w pasie, leżała teraz na jego biodrze, jakimś cudem nie spadając. Chłopak spokojnie oddychał a Magnus z wahaniem się przybliżył. Poczuł zapach mydła i pasty do zębów, aromatów tak normalnych i cudownych... Skupił się na oddechu śpiącego obok.

* * *

Magnus otworzył oczy nie pamiętając kiedy zasnął. Podniósł głowę z poduszki i zobaczył, że nikogo obok siebie nie ma. Westchnął niezadowolony i przewrócił na plecy. Pokręcił się chwilę w łóżku, ale w końcu wstał.

Wymyty, ubrany jak obiecał w czarny sweter Aleca, zszedł na dół do kuchni. Na stole stały kanapki. Wziął jedną i zaczął się zastanawiać gdzie jest jego chłopak. Pewnie w gabinecie czyta książkę... Poszedł to sprawdzić. Alec siedział przed laptopem i coś pisał, ale podniósł głowę gdy wszedł Magnus.

\- Już wstałeś.

\- Jak widać. Co piszesz?

\- Tendencje rozwojowe w Amerykańskim przemyśle. Na studia.

\- Myślałem, że jesteś w jakimś koledżu sportowym...

Alec zaśmiał się.

\- I co, jak się niby z tego otrzymywać? Nie będę wiecznie latał za piłką i rzucał do kosza. Potrzebuję realnego wykształcenia.

Magnus zamyślił się.

\- Dobrze... To co ty w końcu robisz?

\- Studiuję ekonomię i gram w drużynie koszykówki. - Powiedział Alec powoli jak do idioty. - To dość znana drużyna, nieźle płacą. Oczywiście, ty na pewno jej nie znasz...

\- To nie grasz w drużynie szkolnej? - Zapytał z nadzieją Magnus.

Alec zaczął się śmiać.

\- I skąd miałbym wtedy pieniądze? Myślisz, że dom sam za siebie płaci? - Podniósł brew.

Rozmowę przerwał im dzwonek. Alec podniósł się i ruszył na korytarz, obok Magnusa, by odebrać komórkę którą zostawił na komodzie.

\- Halo? - Zapytał.

'Alec! O mój Boże, jest z tobą Magnus?!'

Jej głos był tak głośny, poddenerwowany i nawet podekscytowany, że musiał odsunąć słuchawkę od ucha. Skrzywił się.

'Tak, owszem, mam ci go podać?' Spojrzał w stronę mężczyzny, który patrzał z zainteresowaniem.

'Daj mnie na głośnik!'

Chłopak zrobił o co prosiła.

'Mags?'

'Cześć Izzy, co jest?'

'Czemu mi niczego nie powiedzieliście! Dupki jedne! Normalnie rozwalę was jak tylko zobaczę!' Zawołała, ale nie wydawała się za bardzo wkurzona.

Mężczyźni wymienili się zdezorientowanymi spojrzeniami.

'Ale o co chodzi?'

'Co to za świat, żeby z plotkarskich gazet dowiadywać się, że mój brat i najlepszy przyjaciel są w związku?!' Zawołała.

Alec zmarszczył brwi, za to Magnus rozdziawił buzię i wskazał wstrząśnięty na chłopaka.

-Co? Ty, ty jesteś bratem Izzy? Co... - Zamrugał ogłupiony.

\- Serio? Z całego zdania zauważyłeś akurat to? - Zapytał Alec niedowierzająco.

\- No, pozostałe wieści jakoś mnie nie szokują. - Wywrócił oczami.

'Halo! Ja tu wciąż jestem!' zawołała Izzy. Olali ją.

\- Jakiś frajer nas śledzi. To jest co najmniej pojebane...

'Nosz kurwa! To w końcu jesteście razem?'

'Ano. Jeszcze przez... dwadzieścia siedem dni. Ale ten czas szybko mija.' zauważył Lightwood.

'Co? Jak to? Co to za zboczony układ?'

Alec zaśmiał się zażenowany.

'Żaden zboczony. Będziemy się dobrze bawić przez miesiąc, a potem Magnus kulturalnie ze mną zerwie i w końcu nikt go nie zdradzi.' Słuchając tego sam mógł stwierdzić jak dziwne to było. 'No dobra, może brzmi to trochę idiotycznie, ale już się nie możemy wycofać...'

Isabelle zaczęła się śmiać.

'Jesteście popieprzeni'

'Ale pozytywnie popieprzeni!' zaakcentował Magnus. Zmienił temat. 'To kto nas obczaił? Co to za podrzędna gazetka? Pudelek?' prychnął olewająco. 'Nie sądzę byśmy byli wystarczająco interesujący na jakiś lepszy szmatławiec.'

'Mam w ręku "Życie gwizd" i "Imperium", tylko ciekawa wzmianka, ale w "Super życie" jesteście na okładce panowie. No i nie mówcie mi, że gwiazda New York Nix i znikający następca Anny Sui?'

'Kogo?' zapytał Alec patrząc dziwnie na przyjaciela.

'"NY Nix"? Nigdy nie słyszałem' odparł w tym samym momencie mężczyzna.

Chłopak przewrócił oczami. Izzy westchnęła.

'Ja pierdole, pasujecie do siebie, jełopy!' rozłączyła się.

Alec wzruszył rozbawiony ramionami i ruszył z powrotem do gabinetu.

\- Sorry kotku, ale praca sama się nie napisze. - Zaśmiał się i zamknął drzwi.

Magnus potrząsnął za nim głową.

\- Lecę kupić te gazety!

Odpowiedział mu głośniejszy śmiech.

* * *

Godzinę później Alec znalazł Magnusa zaczytanego w kolejnej mandze, w salonie, a na stoliku leżały gazety. Na okładce jednaj z nich widniało zdjęcie jak wychodzili do Bata. Uśmiechali się do siebie wtedy i przekomarzali, Mags chciał koniecznie wiedzieć gdzie jadą. W środku było już mniej wyraźne zdjęcie, gdy śmiejąc się i obejmując (Magnus próbował trzymać go prosto) wracali do niego. Tekst był krótki, a autor zastanawiał się od kiedy dwie gwiazdy tak różnych środowiska się spotykają i czy ta znajomość przetrwa. Jeszcze nie było nic o związku, ale autor mocno to sugerował. W końcu jego orientacja nie była tajemnicą, a projektanci też często byli homo. Choć na pewno nie Magnus...

\- No to nas przyłapali.

Mężczyzna na kanapie spojrzał na niego.

\- No nie? A kolejny już czeka po drugiej stronie. - Uśmiechnął się.

\- Faajnie. Dobra, idę tylko po torbę i jedziemy na trening.

\- Ach tak, mówiłeś. Na pewno mam jechać z tobą?

\- Pewnie. Będą też pewnie dziewczyny Steve'a i Mike'a, prawdopodobnie jeszcze ktoś. Nie są najskromniejsi, kochają widownie... Działamy jak drużyna na boisku, ale nie jesteśmy zbyt blisko zaprzyjaźnieni. Jakby to powiedzieć, gdyby nie kasa i sława połowa drużyny już dawno zwinęłaby manatki. - Odparł Alec olewająco. - Mi to pasuje. No i trochę jestem dumny, bo to dzięki mnie zachowują się "trochę jak drużyna" wcześniej to był poszmar. Wszyscy mają wielki talent, ale bez synchronizacji nie mogli wygrać z moją byłą drużyną, Dark Knights.

\- Twoja stara drużyna nadal gra?

\- Gra, ale nie z nami, spadła do słabszej ligi, a my nie będziemy się zniżać żeby z nimi grać...

Alec pobiegł na górę i po chwili zszedł z torbą. Ubrali się i ruszyli do drzwi. Magnus wyszedł pierwszy i zaczekał aż chłopak zamknie drzwi. Kątem oka zobaczył paparazzi.

\- Alec, uśmiech, jesteśmy fotografowani. - Odchylił się do tyłu i mruknął do chłopaka Bane.

\- Serio?

Zadzwonił kluczami i schował je do kieszeni. Spojrzał na mężczyznę przed nim.

\- Zrobimy dla niego przedstawienie? Szkoda mi go, tak stoi... Pewnie ma na utrzymaniu czwórkę dzieci i martwiącą się o jedzenie żonę.

Magnus prychnął. Taaa, raczej modnisię, która martwi się o kasę na kosmetyki...

\- Noo, masz racje.

Alec pochyli się lekko i na chwilę złączył ich usta. Magnus poczuł jak jego serce zaczyna bić jak szalone.

\- No to teraz... - Zaczął Alec, ale Magnus uciszył go zarzucając mu ręce na szyję i całując namiętnie.

Wpił się w jego usta mocno, wpakowując się w jego przestrzeń osobistą tak gwałtownie, że aż pchnął wyższego od siebie chłopaka na drzwi. Przekrzywił głowę by dopasować lepiej ich wargi do siebie, ale został delikatnie odepchnięty.

\- Magnus... Myślę, że już ma co potrzebował. - Zaśmiał się lekko Alec, nie mogąc złapać tchu. - Dałeś niezłe przedstawienie. Nie sądziłem, że tak łatwo ci pójdzie całowanie się z facetem. -Potrząsnął głową.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.

\- O czym...

\- Chodźmy już, bo się spóźnię. - Machnął ręką, żeby ruszał do przodu.

Magnus nie rozumiejąc z tego już nic, ruszył w pokazaną stronę.


	15. Chapter 15

Para dojechała do wielkiej hali sportowej bez niespodzianek. Zaparkowali na miejscu parkingowym podpisanym imieniem i nazwiskiem Aleca. Jak w jakiejś szkole. Idąc obok siebie weszli do wielkiego budynku. Koszykarz przywitał się z dziewczynami na recepcji, które uśmiechnęły się do niego wdzięcznie, aż za wdzięcznie jak na gust Magnusa, na niego za mało przyjaźnie. Mężczyzna nie dziwiłby się jednak gdyby dziewczyny podkochiwały się w czarnowłosym. Był przecież niesamowity. Ale żadna go nie dostanie (*mhroczny śmiech*).

Weszli na dużą, wysoką hale sportową, po dwóch stronach były kosze, a na przeciwko drzwi trybuny. Siedziały na nich jakieś dziewczyny, wesoło plotkujące, no i kilku mężczyzn w luźnych czerwonych strojach.

\- Alec! - Zawołała jedna z nich entuzjastycznie i zaczęła machać ręką.

Większość dziewczyn dołączyła do nich, a koszykarze, pozdrowili go salutem dłoni.

\- Witamy kapitana. A to kto? - Zapytał jeden wskazując na Magnusa.

\- Magnus Bane, mój chłopak. Chciał zobaczyć czym się zajmuję. - Zaczął bredzić.

\- Hej. - Projektant machnął krótko ręką.

\- Chłopak? Fuuuj. - Mruknął brązowowłosy gracz i rzucił piłką w Aleca. Ten ją łatwo złapał i zaśmiał się.

\- Spadaj, frajerze. Ciesz się, że ci dziewczyny nie będę wyrywał. - Puścił oczko do farbowanej blondynki, która zachichotała.

\- Alec, słodziaku, jak chcesz to chętnie zwrócimy cię na dobrą drogę. - Lubieżnie zlustrowała go z góry na dół.

Magnus w przypływie zazdrości, złapał Aleca za rękę i posłał im wojownicze spojrzenie.

\- Alexander musi wam podziękować, ale ma już wszystkiego pod dostatkiem. - Odparł wyzywająco i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Alec spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, a dziewczyny zaczęły chichotać, myśląc zapewne że gejowska miłość jest taka urocza... Kumple z drużyny wyglądali jakby mieli się zaraz zrzygać.

\- Um, eee, okej. To ja pójdę się przebrać. - Wymamrotał niebieskooki z uroczym rumieńcem i ruszył z powrotem, ku szatnią.

\- Jesteś zabawny. Choć tu do nas i wszystko nam opowiedz. Jak się spotkaliście, od kiedy jesteście razem... - Dziewczyny były bardzo podekscytowane i zaczęły mówić jedna przez drugą.

Magnus otoczony babami, które się do niego nie umizgają, czuł się bardziej komfortowo niż przy swoich chudych modelkach, co to wiecznie tylko robiły duże oczka do niego. Jednak kobiety mogły być normalne, pomijając oczywiście ich dziwaczną fascynacje relacjami męsko-męskimi.

Wkrótce zaczął się trening. Na początku wszyscy się popisywali przed dziewczynami i trochę za bardzo ze sobą rywalizowali. Alec musiał parę razy wrzasnął by się uspokoili, bo trener nie dawał rady. Ale im bardziej się rozkręcali, bardziej słuchali Aleca, który się troił z krzyczeniem rad i wkrótce zaczęli być ze sobą zsynchronizowani. Mimo, że był to tylko trening, zwykłe podawanie piłki, Magnus czuł jakby był na jakimś meczu ekstra-klasy czy czegoś... Razem z dziewczynami wykrzykiwał pochwały i śmiał się. Gdy przyznał, że jest projektantem mieli nawet ciekawą rozmowę o za chudych modelkach i ubraniach w które nikt by się nie ubrał na co dzień.

W końcu po ponad dwóch godzinach trening się skończył. Magnus czekał jeszcze chwilę z paroma dziewczynami aż faceci się wymyją i przebiorą. Alec wyszedł a Alberto, rozmawiając o taktyce. Jego włosy były wilgotne i jeszcze bardziej krnąbrne niż zwykle.

Magnus wykorzystał swój tytuł chłopaka i podszedł do niego by mu poprawić. Przesunął mokre kosmyki na prawą stronę i przeczesał je palcami. Alec patrzył na niego zdziwiony, kompletnie zgubił się w tym co mówił do kolegi.

\- Lepiej.

\- Eeee, dzięki?

Mrugnął do dziewczyn, które zasłoniły usta.

\- No dobra. To chodźmy. Aline czeka. - Odparł Alec już bardziej jak on. - Cześć.

\- Hej. - Odpowiedzieli mu kumple i dziewczyny.

Wyszli na parking.

\- Jedziemy do Aline? Czemu wcześniej nie mówiłeś?

Alec wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mamy dla ciebie niespodziankę. - Powiedział tylko tajemniczo.

Magnus spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale Alec tego nie zauważył, albo miał to gdzieś. Wsiedli do samochodu i ruszyli. Po dziesięciu minutach byli już przed wyremontowanym, ciemnozielonym blokiem. Alec zadzwonił do drzwi i przeszli przez duzy korytarz na drugie podwórko i pod drugie drzwi. W końcu weszli pod dom Aline, która stała uśmiechnięta w drzwiach.

\- Cześć Alec. Misiaczku. - Zaśmiała się.

Magnus odpowiedział uśmiechem.

\- Słyszałem coś o niespodziance. Powiedz, że to nie jakieś piżama party. - Westchnął.

\- Pfff, nie, no co ty. To coś... Bardziej zajmującego. - Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Rozebrali się w przedpokoju i weszli do salonu. Na poduszce w kształcie piłki leżał duży szary kot. Ni to mruczał ni to jęczał. Nie wyglądał zachęcająco i miał minę jakby chciał kogoś skrzywdzić.

\- Nie zwracajcie uwagi na Churcha, tęskni za Jem'em. Pojechali z Tessą na krótkie wakacje do Włoch.

Schyliła się, ale odskoczyła, gdy zasyczał i walnął łapą w poduszkę z całkowicie wysuniętymi szponami.

\- Wredne kocisko. - Mruknęła, ale niezbyt przejęta. - Chodź, Alec. A ty tu poczekaj.

Magnus usiadł na kanapie, uważnie obserwowany przez kota. Zaczął się rozglądać po domu, byle nie musieć odpowiadać spojrzeniem głupiemu kotu. Co się dzieje w jego życiu jeśli nawet ten durny zwierz go ocenia...

Do pokoju wszedł Alec z małą kulką futra w dłoniach.

\- Proszę.

Położył mu małego kotka na nogach.

\- Po co mi ten kot? - Spytał głupio, patrząc do góry na chłopaka.

\- Co to za durne pytanie, raczej nie chcę byś go zjadał... To twój prezent. Niespodzianka!

Aline weszła do pokoju z jakimiś kocimi zabawkami, plastikową kuwetą i piaskiem w ręce.

\- Jest najmłodszy z miotu, resztę już oddałam paru osobą. Ale ten jakoś mi o tobie przypominał. Ma trochę Downa jak ty. Będziecie się dopełniać.

\- Jaki kot taki właściciel. Nie smrodzie? - Zapytał Alec głaskając kotka za uchem.

Kociak zaczął mruczeć i ocierać się o brzuch Magnusa. Ten złapał futrzaka w ręce i podniósł na wysokość twarzy, przyjrzał mu się krytycznie.

\- Samym sobą nie umiem się zająć, a wy dajecie mi kota...

\- Nauczysz się przy nim odpowiedzialności, a po za tym będzie doskonałym towarzyszem. Trochę podrośnie i będzie już samodzielny, to zatęsknisz za małą kulką jaką jest teraz. - Powiedziała Aline z uśmiechem.

\- Trzeba mu nadać imię. - Poparł ją Alec.

Magnus westchnął poddając się.

\- Dobra. Ale jak gdzieś mi zaginie to będzie wasza wina. - Przyjaciele przewrócili oczami synchronicznie. Magnus położył stworzonko na kolanach , a ono zaczęło drapać jego spodnie.

\- Taa, tylko uważaj na swoją szafę bo ten diabeł uwielbia niszczyć ubrania.

Magnus zaczął się śmiać.

\- Dajecie kota, który niszczy ubrania projektantowi mody. - Parsknął. Zastanowił się chwilę . - Nazwę go Prezes Miau. Podoba ci się?

Kot zamruczał gdy jego nowy pan pogłaskał go pod brodą i położył głowę na jego pacach.

Aline i Alec puścili sobie oczko na jego głową.

* * *

Zostali u Aline na "Lucy", film szczególnie spodobał się Alec'owi. Zrobili razem obiad i gadali o głupotach śmiejąc się wesoło. Magnus chyba przyzwyczaił się do myśli, że jest właścicielem kotka, a kot przyzwyczaił się do niego. Alec i Aline gratulowali sobie w duchu pomysłu na prezent. Mężczyzna wydawał się coraz bardziej z niego zadowolony.

\- Alec, chodź po popcorn. - Dziewczyna pociągnęła chłopaka za rękę do innego pokoju.

Zdziwiony spojrzał na dziewczynę i gdy już dotarli do kuchni, oparł się biodrem o szafkę. Spojrzał na nią podnosząc brew.

\- Co chcesz mi powiedzieć, czego nie chcesz by wiedział Magnus?

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem szykując popcorn, w końcu alibi trzeba podtrzymać.

\- Nic takiego, ale sądzę, że on nie do końca jest... - Nie wiedziała jak to ująć. Stała z głupio otwartą buzią i w końcu westchnęła.

\- Nie podoba ci się? Myślałem, że go lubisz? - Powiedział Alec podejrzliwie. - Byłem z nim cały czas...

\- Nieee... Myślę, że nie jest do końca hetero.

Alec zmarszczył brwi patrząc na nią tępo. W końcu parsknął.

\- Oczywiście, że jest. Chodził przecież z tą modelką. Wiesz jaka ona jest ładna...

Aline przewróciła oczami.

\- Pewnie jest bi... Mówię tylko co myślę, Alec, nie patrz tak na mnie. - Powiedziała. - Pamiętasz jak byliśmy na naszej polanie widokowej. Zasnąłeś obok niego i zrobiłeś sobie z ramienia swoją poduszkę. Tak wtedy na ciebie spojrzał... No i złapał za rękę. To było takie słodkie. W ogóle nie hetero...

\- Aline, robisz z igły widły. Pewnie sprawdzał mi puls... - Zaśmiał się Alec nic sobie nie robiąc.

Dziewczyna wydymała wargi.

\- Jak chcesz. Ja nadal uważam, że jest po naszej stronie barykady... I w ogóle, popatrz jak do siebie pasujecie! Musicie być razem...

Alec zaczął się już śmiać i pokręcił nad nią głową.

\- Och kobieto... Co ty, yaoistka by wszystkich facetów ze sobą łączyć. Mam nadzieję, że mu tego nie wspomnisz, już ja wiem jak faceci nie lubią, gdy się wątpi w ich... męskość. - Prychnął wspominając swojego byłego.

\- Bo wolenie facetów jest niemęskie? - Zapytała sceptycznie.

\- Dla niektórych tak.

Jego słowa ociekały jadem. Spojrzała na niego i zobaczyła jak się skrzywił. W jej oczach pojawiło się współczucie, ale nic nie powiedziała. W końcu oderwał się biodrem od szafki.

\- Idę oglądać dalej. - Rzucił przez ramię wychodząc.

Jednak zatrzymał się w drzwiach do salonu i spojrzał na gościa siedzącego na kanapie. Magnus rozłożył się na kanapie ze śpiącym prezesem na kolanach i oglądał film, tym razem "Igrzyska śmierci", które dopiero zaczęli mimo późne pory. Oczy wyraźnie mu się zamykały. Alec naraz poczuł tą dziwną irytacje, która nieraz pojawiała się, gdy tylko ktoś przypomniał mu, jaki był samotny. Zazgrzytał zębami z narastającą irracjonalną złością.

W takich chwilach miał dość każdego, a już najbardziej durnych, próbujących go pocieszać przyjaciół. Byle tylko wrócić do domu i mieć wszystko w dupie.

\- Wychodzę. - Powiedział głośno.

Schylił się i szybko zaczął zakładać buty.

\- Alec? Co? Jak to wychodzisz? - Zapytała Aline całkowicie zaskoczona, z miskami popcornu w rękach.

Z salonu wystrzelił również Magnus, patrzący na niego jak na wariata.

\- Coś się stało? - Zapytał zdezorientowany. Alec już się prawie ubrał. - Dom ci się pali, czy co? Mógłbyś przynajmniej poczekać. Mam...

\- Zostań. Potrzebuję chwili spokoju. - Dostał odpowiedź i chłopak wybiegł na klatkę schodową jak szalony.

Magnus wyszedł bez butów i popatrzył na niego, zdezorientowanie zmieniało się w rozczarowanie i gniew.

\- Przeszkadzam ci, tak? To chciałeś powiedzieć?! - Wydarł się, ale w odpowiedzi dostał tylko trzaśnięcie drzwiami. - DUPEK!

Stał tam chwilę czując się zraniony. Został porzucony samemu sobie. I to w tak dziwny sposób. Czy znowu zrobił coś nie tak? Czy jego szczęście zawsze musi tak znikać, pryskać w najmniej spodziewanej chwili jak bańka mydlana?

Odepchnął się gniewnie od barierki i poszedł do Aline stojącej jak słup soli w kuchni.

\- Co za dupek! O co mu chodziło do cholery?

Ta wzruszyła ramionami, nie mniej zdziwiona niż on.

Rzucając jej rozczarowane spojrzenie, poszedł do salonu i rzucił się na kanapę. Podciągnął kolana pod brodę i oparł o nie czoło. Aline odłożyła popcorn na stolik i usiadł obok niego, ściszając telewizor. Prezes Miau zamiauczał żałośnie, próbując wejść na Magnusa, ale ten był za wysoki :(

\- Magnus...

\- Zmęczony jestem. Mogę tu spać? - Spojrzał na nią znużony

\- Jasne. Kanapa cała twoja. Przyniosę ci pościel. - I zadowolona, że nie musi odbywać krępującej rozmowy wybyła do sypialni. Gdy wróciła pościelił mu kanapę i dała w ręce kołdrę. Telewizor już był zgaszony i w domu była dziwna cisza.

Magnus już miał się kłaść, gdy zatrzymała go Aline, wymawiając jego imię. Spojrzał na nią.

\- Podoba ci się Alec, prawda? - Zapytała z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

Podniósł na nią brwi. Zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Jest inny niż myślałem. I... no tak. Przecież jest niesamowity... kto by go nie pokochał? - Odparł z dziwnym smutkiem w głosie.

Aline uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Wiedziałam! Jesteś bi, nie?

Zamrugał zdziwiony.

\- Myślałem, że wiecie, przecież wydawaliście się dość dużo o mnie wiedzieć, na pierwszym spotkaniu. Izzy nie wypaplała Alecowi wszystkiego?

\- Ehh? Nie, obczailiśmy cię na necie... No i miałeś dziewczynę, więc... - Wzruszyła ramionami, ale ciągle była niesamowicie zadowolona. - Ale... nosz kurwa wiedziałam! Bóg wysłuchał moich modłów i nam cię zesłał.

Zachichotała. Magnus coraz bardziej pogubiony, patrzył na nią jak na wariatkę. Walnęła go lekko w ramię.

\- Razem z Jackiem i doktorkiem powzięliśmy sobie życiową misje zeswatania go z kimś. No, ale jakoś do tej pory nie wyszło. - Wzruszyła ramionami.

Magnus nie wytrzymał i zachichotał lekko. Boże, ale ci ludzie byli dziwni. Porąbani na maxa.

\- Wiesz, chyba jestem zbyt zmęczony na ta opowieść. Porozmawiajmy jutro, dobrze?

Aline pokiwała głową po krótkim zawahaniu i ruszyła do siebie. Mężczyzna zgasił światło i położył się spać. Nie czuł jak Prezes ułożył się na jego głowie wygodnie, a wielki szary kocur wskoczył mu na pierś i jakby nigdy nic zaczął drapać pazurami jego kołdrę. W końcu położył się i znieruchomiał, jak sfinks.


	16. Chapter 16

Magnus zaczął się budzić, przewracać na drugi bok, gdy wielkie szare coś wrzasnęło jak banshee i zeskoczyło na ziemię. Mężczyzna przestraszony podniósł się do siadu i spojrzał z szeroko otworzonymi oczami. Church patrzał na niego z dziwnym wyrazem pyska, jego ogon wywijał w górze harce.

\- Jezu... -Westchnął ciężko, nie otrząsając się jeszcze ze zdumienia. Czy ten wielgachny kot siedział na nim całą noc?

Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu swojego, bardziej uroczego pupila. Prezes znalazł się obok jego poduszki, po prostu leżał sobie na boku, jakby się właśnie z niej ześliznął jak na ślizgawce i mruczał cicho. Magnus uśmiechnął się, coś w tym kociaku przypominało mu urlopowicza na plaży. W ogóle, cokolwiek by nie robił był zabawny. A może to tylko on był debilem...?

Teraz było mu głupio, że tak tutaj został na noc, nie dając Aline szansy na powiedzenie "nie". Postanowił szybko stąd zwiać. Poszedł do łazienki przepłukać twarz, ułożył włosy na bok rękami. Ubranie ciągle miał na sobie. Przypomniał sobie jak był dzieckiem i uwielbiał spać w ubraniu. Mógł go nie zmieniać do czasu, kiedy mama nie zorientowała się, że chodzi ciągle w jednym i tym samym. Potem jednak zaczął się interesować modą...

Uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu, ruszył do salonu po kota i rzeczy dane mu przez przyjaciół. Zadzwonił po taxi. Nie wiedział czy Aline lubi spać długo czy nie, po prostu napisał jej krótką notkę, że wraca do domu.

* * *

Aleca obudził huk. Zerwał się z czegoś na czym leżał i od razu uderzył nogą o krawędź stolika.

\- Nosz kurwa! - Wrzasnął siadając i masując sobie bolącą nogę.

Był w jego salonie, a hałas dobiegał z kuchni. Taa, albo ma w domu złodzieja albo ktoś nieporadnie wyciągał garnki z szafy. Właśnie ten ktoś wszedł do salonu i Alec poczuł narastającą panikę. Już lepiej żeby w kuchni buszował złodziej...

\- Izzy... co ty robiłaś w mojej kuchni? - Zapytał ledwo ukrywając przerażenie.

\- Jeszcze nic.

Prawie zemdlał gdy zalała go fala ulgi.

\- Mógłbyś okazać mniej swojej radości z tego powodu. - Mruknęła zirytowana.

\- Siostrzyczko... Błagam cię, niczego mi nie gotuj. - Zaczął błagać.

Spojrzała na niego jak na karalucha.

\- Jak chcesz! Choć mam doskonały przepis na...

\- Nie. - Powtórzył Alec.

Izzy przewróciła oczami.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Geez. - Powiedziała. - A tak w ogóle to gdzie Magnus?

Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.

\- Pewnie w domu.

\- Myślałam, że nie spuszczasz z niego wzroku. Tak przynajmniej powiedziała mi Aline. - Uśmiechnęła się.

\- No skoro Aline składa ci raporty to na pewno wszystko wiesz. - Powiedział przesłodzonym głosem pełnym sarkazmu.

Siostra prychnęła, ale z twarzy nie zszedł jej uśmiech. Zmieniła temat.

\- Nie widzisz się dziś przez przypadek z Simonem?

\- Wiesz, że tak. Po co to głupie pytanie?

\- Och, przestań być pretensjonalnym debilem. Co się dziś z tobą dzieje? - Spojrzała na niego z marsem na czole, podejrzliwie. - Pokłóciłeś się Magnusem?

\- Nie, jasne że nie. Dopiero co wstałem a już zostałem osaczony i pod ostrzałem pytań. Jeśli nie piszesz mojej biografii to daj mi się przynajmniej dobudzić.

Nie była przekonana, ale skinęła głową.

\- No dobra.

Wstał z tapczana, tym razem powoli by się o nic nie potknąć. Ruszył na górę by się obmyć, przebrać i poukładać sobie w głowie skołowane myśli.

* * *

W taksówce Magnus wysłał parę SMS-ów. Jeden do asystentki, która robiła u niego praktyki do szkoły, znajoma Izzy i jej chłopaka. Musiał wreszcie pozałatwiać parę spraw w jego życiu zawodowym. Choć nie do końca miał do tego głowę. Dziwne zachowanie Aleca ciągle nie dawało mu spokoju. Najpierw dzień po imprezie, a teraz wczoraj... Co te dni łączyło? Pocałunek? Może mu odbija po wymianie śliny?

Ta myśl była tak absurdalna, że aż parsknął śmiechem. Zasłonił uśmiech ręką, gdy kierowca taxi podejrzliwie na niego łypnął.

Drugi wystukał do Catariny, pisząc że wszystko z nim okej i że życzy jej dobrego dnia. Miały być to małe przeprosiny za ich głupią sprzeczkę przez telefon kilka dni temu. Czasem po protu trudno mieć najlepszą kumpelę lekarkę...

Trzeci do Rafaela a czwarty do jego matki, bo chłopak i tak by mu nie odpisał. Siedemnastolatek był dla niego jak braciszek, którego nie miał. Jego rodzina z pokolenia na pokolenie była służbą w domu jego ojca. Nie wiedział jak było kiedyś, ale teraz byli traktowani bardziej jak rodzina niż zwykli służący. Mama już tego dopilnowała. Jako dziecko otaczali go sami dorośli, jego dom stał bowiem na uboczu. Ale czasami niedaleko bawiły się też dzieci z wioski. Mama kazała wybudować tam dla nich plac zabaw z kolorowymi domkami. Większość z nich miała wielkie rodziny i chłopak im zazdrościł. Ale potem urodził się mały Raffe i Magnus zaczął się nim każdemu chwalić. Niestety, wyrósł na małego ponuraka, ale mężczyzna i tak go ubóstwiał.

W końcu dojechał do domu. Zapłacił i jakoś zdołał się wpakować do środka. Dziwnie było znowu stać w tym mieszkaniu. Wydawało mu się, że wieczność go nie było. Ale nie miał zamiaru nad tym myśleć tylko poszedł się przebrać. Poszedł do sypialni i gdy stanął przed lustrem, które było otwarciem szafy zauważył, że wciąż ma na sobie sweter Aleca. Przebrał tylko spodnie i usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi.

Wpuścił swoją rudą asystentkę do domu.

\- Już jestem panie Bane. - Powiedziała Clary wzdychając ciężko po wbiegnięciu po schodach.

\- Widzę. - Uśmiechnął się. - Chciałbym żebyś zajęła się czymś bardzo ważnym.

Kiwała głową gotowa zrobić o co ją poprosi.

\- W naszej kolekcji jest niebieska sukienka, wiesz która. Ma być dziś dostarczona na ten adres. - Sięgnął po notatnik i wyrwaną stronę podał swojej podwładnej. - Razem z koszem stu róż. No i koszem czekoladek. Ma tam być bilecik, coś ładnego, ale podpisz to Bat. Robię przysługę koledze.

\- Jasne. Wiem chyba o którą sukienkę chodzi. Tą długą mieniącą się kolorami błękitu i zieleni na trenie?

\- Dokładnie.

Ostatni raz kiwnęła głową i poszła wypełnić jego wole.

* * *

Alec usiadł z siostrą i Johnem w salonie. Na stoliku stał stolik z kanapkami, które jedli faceci. Okazało się, że Alec zasnął na haju w salonie, a John poniósł się do wygodnego łóżeczka na górze. Alec obudził go gdy chciał się przebrać, ale mężczyzna i tak nie miał nic do roboty, więc został.

\- No więc, pytałam się ciebie o Mags'a bo chciałam byśmy poszli na podwójną randkę! Po tym jak skończycie trening! - Zawołała entuzjastycznie. - Simon jeszcze nie poznał mojego wspaniałego szefa. A twojego chłopaka.

John parsknął na te słowa.

\- Co cię niby śmieszy? - Zapytała dziewczyna.

\- Nic, nic... - Komputerowiec odchrząknął. - Ten chłopak to chyba za dużo powiedziane. Przecież będą w tym niby związku przez miesiąc tylko dlatego, bo kolesiowi odbiło, gdy go lachon rzucił. Żałosne.

Izzy popatrzyła na nieznajomego z wściekłością w oczach, ale zanim coś powiedziała, odezwał się Alec.

\- Izzy, wybacz mu, mówi co myśli. Nic w tym złego, za bardzo wziął sobie do serca nasze reguły. - Rzucił mu spojrzenie typu "nie mów już nic". - No i ma sporo racji.

\- Och błagam...

\- Izzy... Tak czy siak nie mam nic przeciwko spotkaniu. Naprawdę.

Teraz się uśmiechnęła jak szalona.

\- Tak?! To doskonale. Już mam wszystko wymyślone. pójdziemy na kolacje do Fabiana, a potem... udało mi się dostać CAŁĄ loże na "Barbarzyńcę" występuje tam cała plejada gwiazd.

Alec jęknął w co on się dał namówić?

\- Błagam, nie mów mi że to musical..

\- Jasne, że nie. Wiem że ich nienawidzisz.

\- Tak jak całego teatru. Nudy na budy. - Zaczął jojczeć.

\- Ale Magnus z pewnością tak, więc musisz to dla niego przetrwać.

Alec tracił chęć do życia gdy tymczasem John dusił się ze śmiechu. Posyłając mu spojrzenie bazyliszka, myślał jak w ogóle przetrwa tą "plejadę". Wolał filmy na których coś się działo, ktoś się bił, a fabuła leciał do przodu jak seria z karabinu. Nienawidził nudnej zabawy słowami, którą przedstawiały teatry.

Trzeba będzie coś przemycić, pomyślał. I uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

* * *

Magnus przetarł oczy. Już od godziny wysyłał maile i odbierał telefony. Oczywiście jego firma i projekty miały się dobrze, ale od jakiegoś czasu nie był na bieżąco więc musiał się o wszystko dopytać. Wtem znowu zadzwonił telefon.

Spojrzał na wyświetlacz i od razu usiadł prosto z mocno bijącym sercem.

'Alec. Hej.' powiedział zdawkowo.

'Cześć' chłopak również brzmiał dziwnie. Jakby... nieśmiało? 'Przepraszam za wczoraj, nie było to zbyt miłe. Czasami mi się zdarza. Po prostu musiałem trochę pomyśleć. '

'Okej' Magnus czekał na dalsze wytłumaczenia. Po co dzwonił?

'No więc, mam dzisiaj trening łuczniczy. Z chłopakiem Izzy, Simonem. Chciałbyś może do nas dołączyć? Nauczyć się czegoś nowego.'

Chłopak nie musiał go wcale namawiać. Magnus od razu się rozpromienił i szczerzył jak głupi do słuchawki. Alec chcący by on uczestniczył w jego życiu... Był pewien, że nie zaprosiłby na swoje treningi, łucznicze czy koszykarskie, chłopaka z którym dopiero co zaczął chodzić, ale jego tak.

Kurcze, ten udawany ( przynajmniej dla Aleca) związek był jak taki prawdziwy, tylko w ekspresowym tempie. No i bez seksu. A może nie... Niedługo pewnie poznają swoich rodziców. Prychnął w myślach na ten pomysł.

'Pewnie, że tak. Chciałbym zobaczyć cię w akcji. Te ramiona od niczego ci się nie zrobiły.' Odparł flirciarsko.

Alec zaśmiał się na wydechu.

'Okej. No to przyjadę po ciebie za półtorej godziny.'

'Czekam z niecierpliwością.' Zrobiło mu się gorąco.

'Emmm... Okej. No to pa.'

'Do zobaczenia.'


	17. Chapter 17

Mam zła i dobrą wiadomość

Zła jest taka, że to nie kolejny rozdział, niesamowicie pojawiający się po wielu miesiącach. Ale dobra jest taka, że historia przez ten cały czas była kontynuowana... Całe 47 rozdziałów na AO3

Jeśli ktoś pragnie poznać dalszą część, zapraszam :D

www archiveofourown works/6036856/chapters/13842541

(Jestem też na Wattpad!)


End file.
